


Of Blood and Code

by FictionWriter34



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Multi, Omegaverse, There are too many characters, pregnancy warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriter34/pseuds/FictionWriter34
Summary: Sometimes the world just snaps on its own, when that happens, there is nothing you can do but wait to die. In a city that was formerly known as Den Tech, chaos is happening around every corner, there were many sides to pick, though things would never be the same. Nebula, Neo WWW, Zoandroids, and the Net Police. These were the groups that now resided in the ruined city, there was no in between with them. If anyone dared to cross paths with, though when the first neutral party comes into the picture, the four groups have their eyes on the prize for who will claim them first.





	1. Prologue

Lan ran through the wrecked streets, followed by Megaman, Maylu and Roll. It was just a regular day for the group, seeing that they were currently carrying back supplies to their base. The two teens and their navis tried their best to avoid being caught by members of opposing sectors, Megaman and Roll often keeping a sharp eye to avoid being attacked by anyone who could potentially cause harm to the two. The blue armored Navi aimed his buster around the area, making sure it was clear before they could advance, things were quiet, nothing but empty plastic bags and the occasional animal, so far thankfully there were no other members.  
“Alright, it’s clear.” Megaman stated, looking back at his friends with a relieved smile, making an attempt to lighten up the situation. “We just need to make it to a few more blocks west of here, then we will be home free.” The male stated, starting to head forward again.  
Lan placed a hand on Maylu’s shoulder, giving her a sight nod. “We’ll make it through this.” The boy stated, keeping close to the female as they began to head out towards their base.

Lurking in the shadows, a member of Nebula waited, watching for anyone of a rival group to appear. When to opportunity showed to be right, he lunged out of the darkness and showed himself to the two teens. “Young Hikari, what a pleasant surprise.” The darkloid, Shademan sneered, looking at Lan with a glare.  
Roll and Megaman were quick to block the Navi from the teens, readying their weapons and aiming them at him. “Lan! Maylu! Get to the base!” Roll shouted, firing a couple of shots at Shademan. “Go now!”  
Maylu grabbed Lan’s arm and dashed as soon as there was an opening, their hearts quickening and their breath hitching as they looked back, seeing the darkloid dueling with their navis.  
Megaman felt a sharp pain in his arm, looking down to see a small injury from the male, gritting his teeth and cursing to himself lightly. He could have done something to prevent himself from getting injured, but for the time being he had other things to worry about.  
“Megaman we need to get moving.” Roll stated, making a break for her Net Op, leaving Megaman to his own decision.  
Scoffing down at the Darkloid, he decided it would be of his best interest if he fled for now, after all. He didn’t want to become his next victim.

As the four reached their group’s base, Lan began to feel a certain uneasiness, was it something in his head? Or was it something else? The group was pounced yet again, this time however being a different Navi. Beastman snarled, glaring down at Lan as he pinned the boy to the ground, Roll, Megaman and Maylu were knocked back by a few viruses that had followed the Navi.  
“Hmm? Lan, it is unlike you to be out and about like this… Now isn’t it? Hmm? I never imagined that you would be ordered to gather for your group? But then again… What is there to be expected of a lowly Beta?” The best Navi laughed, howling out slightly.  
Beta… Lan thought, looking away from the large navi. He hated the word itself. A point between an Omega and Alpha, who was he to think that he could be anything more than useless? Betas could of course be bred by Alphas, if he ever went into heat. But he could also breed Omegas and other Betas, if he so desired. But with his status, he was always put in the middle of situations, never able to fully live normally. The boy quickly snapped back to reality, feeling Beastman sniffing him out, a blush quickly rising to his face as the Navi continued to inspect him.

“Hmm, I must say that I have caught you at just the right time~” The navi purred, calling the viruses to attack the other three. “Finding a Beta in heat is not an easy task, I’ll have you know Lan.” Beastman made a quick motion with his claws, slicing off parts of Lan’s large jacket, though not fully exposing his skin. “What’s say I have some fun before bringing you back to Neo WWW?”  
Lan squirmed under the weight of the Navi, he knew what was to happen, normally betas were to obey when someone claimed them as their mate, but he was not having any of it. Shutting his eyes and fearing the worst, a gunshot was heard, making the teen open his eyes.  
Beastman was now howling in pain, holding his arm. A clean shot went through his arm, right through! Lan quickly looked to see who had possibly saved him, a few seconds later, a male, seeming to be his age appeared in front of him  
“Stay back you monster!” The boy yelled. He was fairly scrawny, looking to be around 4’6” and maybe weighing 120 pounds. He wore a set of glasses on his nose, slightly cracked, but they worked still. His clothing was tattered, a red shirt covered his top half, black pants covering the bottom. A brown hoodie was tied around his waist, Lan supposed that was in case he became cold. Looking at the boy’s facial features, Lan saw the other had a head of messy brown curly hair, going just below his ears, his eyes were a bright blue tone. 

Beastman could only handle so much at the moment, and seeing as this new member had a gun, he decided that it would be best if he fled for the time being, turning around and bolting away from the group, Viruses following him. The strange male turned and extended a hand towards Lan, putting the gun away and smiling.  
“Hey…” He spoke calmly, his voice having gotten a lot more timid. “A-are you alright?” He asked, smiling faintly.  
Lan accepted the other’s hand, pulling himself up with a small grunt. “Yeah… I’m fine.” Lan stated as Maylu, Roll and Megaman made their way back over. “Who… Who are you? Stranger?” The brunette was greatly curious about the boy now.  
“I’m Shane, orphaned boy of the streets.” Shane stated, folding his arms in front of himself. “One of the only Neutral parties… I run solo so far…” His tone became slightly more grave, though his face still smiled. “Listen, you should probably get out of here, I saw a bunch of people here, and I can distract them, trust me on this you need to go.”

The four were curious on how this boy whom they just met was going to distract these newcomers, possibly from rival groups. “But what will you to? You may have a gun but you’ll eventually run out of ammo.” Maylu stated worriedly.  
Shane smirked and winked to her. “Easy, it’s because I am an Omega I heat. You are unable to smell me because of this.” The boy pulled out a pendant he was wearing, having the shape of a dewdrop. “I take it off, and they will be so distracted with me they won’t even see you leave.”  
Lan opened his mouth to speak, though he was unable to get any words out due to a yowl he heard from a possible Beast Navi. “Go! Please, leave them to me.” Shane slipped off the pendant and began to flee from the group, various Navis starting to come out from the shadows and chasing after Shane.  
“Let’s move you guys.” Megaman stated, running to get away from the Zoandroids before they decided to come after them.  
Lan agreed with Megaman, following the three closely. Looking back, he could barely see Shane anymore. Who was this strange Omega? Where did he come from? Why did he consider himself Neutral? All of these questions flooded the Hikari boy’s mind as they came up to the base, Roll Knocking on the door a couple of times before it opened.

Jasmine slowly opened the door and poked her head out, relieved to see Lan and Maylu. “Guys, you’re back!” The girl exclaimed, hugging the two.  
“We had a close encounter with Beastman though… Along with Shademan.” Roll stated, changing her weapon back to her regular arm.  
The group entered the base, though Lan hesitated a moment, thinking about the boy he just met. “I should have asked if he would return…” Lan said to himself, entering the building, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the male, having to live on the streets mustn’t be easy, especially without a base. Shane, mystery boy fo the Streets… Hey Shane, if you can hear me. Please come back, it can’t be safe out there. Please, just come to my base, it’s safe, we have food and water, we can protect you… Lan thought to himself before entering the building at last, this would be a big adventure for the Hikari teen, bigger than the world battles, fighting against monsters, asteroid navis, beasts, darkloids and even the world ending… This was the battle of fate, a battle of love and trust… A Battle, one could only describe as hell on earth between the gods of the land and the heaves above… A Battle of Blood and Code.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome Readers to Blood and Code... The story of Love, Hate, War, Death, Tragedy and more... This was originally my NaNoWriMo(Fanfic) story, however, it is not complete, so if you want more chapters, it will take some time before they are complete. What side are you on however? More chapters will be added, so keep an eye out for them.


	2. Of Blood and Of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan gets back to the base with everyone, thankfully things seem to be alright. Or at least, they were before the ambush...

Lan set up the supplies he gathered, looking at his stash. It was a stroke of luck that he managed to find a bush that had fruit on it, and most importantly it was fruit that was safe to eat. The brunette sighed lightly, taking a bottle of what looked to be antiperspirant, spraying himself down with it. The last thing that he wanted was Alphas and other Betas trying to claim him as their mate.  
Walking out into the base, the male looked around at the surroundings. The base was a reconstructed building, formerly known as Sci Labs, those who were members of the Net Police lived there, as well as their families. Unfortunately, there were not as many as there used to be, what with the turf wars, bloodshed, loss, betrayal. The numbers still stood strong enough to prevent the Net Police from faltering, so thankfully, they were not helpless.   
“Lan.” The teen turned to see his father, Yuuichiro Hikari. The scientist changed quite a bit when the city became ruined, starting to become more protective over his family and his group. “Maylu told me what happened, are you alright?”

The teen bit his lip and sighed, looking down. “I’m really sorry dad, I am alright and nobody saw the base at all! But…” Lan glanced at the floor. “I have gone into heat… I completely forgot that I had the capability of such a thing.”  
Yuuichiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s fine Lan, what matters is that you’re safe. And hey, from one Beta to another, with you being safe, that’s all that matters to me Lan.” He smiled, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.  
“Thanks dad.” Lan chuckled, shaking his head. He then thought about something, that boy… “Hey dad, I actually met someone out in the ruins who was… A neutral party.” He spoke as the older man began to walk away.  
Yuuichiro stopped in his tracks, turning and looking at Lan with an alarmed expression. “A Neutral party? How is that so? Everyone has been assigned a group and have stuck to it. If there is a Neutral party, this could be huge Lan.” The man stated, looking down at the teen with a serious expression.

Lan couldn’t help but feel guilty now, this strange boy, Shane… He didn’t look all that strong, and to be alone in the world, now having to fend for himself? Lan couldn’t imagine anything like that. “I-I promise not to let any of the others know dad, I swear on my own nature!” The teen stated, gulping slightly.  
With a sigh, the older male patted Lan’s shoulder. “I know you mean well, but please, watch out for this boy… If he is neutral he may only come if he is injured.” And with that, Yuuichiro left the boy alone, heading in the direction where a few of the adult members were speaking.  
“Oh god what have I done?” Lan hung his head slightly, making his way over towards the hoard to pile some items he didn’t want to keep for himself, such as food and water.  
“Baryl~ Cut it out!” Lan perked up, hearing Chaud laughing faintly. “Come on, I’ll be back eventually, it’s not like I’m going out to scavenge.” The duel haired teen stated with a small smile.  
Lan chuckled to himself ever since Chaud revealed that he was an Omega, things had changed drastically in the other’s personality. Especially when he went into heat. Though one thing that really changed, was the day Chaud said that he and Baryl actually mated, Baryl was considered to be the “Alpha Male” of the group, seeing as he was one of few Alpha males who were openly Demisexual, so to be with him would be a huge honor. But when Chaud and Baryl did breed, Chaud had become pregnant with his child…

“Hey there lover boy.” Lan laughed as he made his way towards the pregnant male. “Were you having a bit of a “Play date” with Baryl again? Your m a t e?” Lan stated with a sly grin.  
Chaud’s face flushed a bright red, glaring at the boy for a moment. “Lan, that is none of your business, especially as a beta.” The duel haired boy huffed, placing a hand on his slightly rounded stomach. “So, how was scavenging? Anything happen?” The older teen asked, looking down at the brunette.  
“Well…” Lan contemplated on whether he should tell the truth about what happened or not, I mean… He was his best friend and all. “You see, I kind of promised my father that I would not tell anyone else of what happened. I’ll just say that we had a rough time.” Lan continued to walk beside the male before he reached the hoard, setting the items he gathered inside. “I just fear that I may have put someone’s life at risk and… it’ll be all my fault…” Lan sighed, looking at his hand with a guilty expression.

Chaud sighed, placing a hand on Lan’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s nothing big Lan, you have your family and friends here, and that’s all that matters, not to mention how much we have grown since the whole world seemed to snap out of control.” The taller of the two gave his shoulder a light squeeze before moving away and heading towards the mess hall.  
Lan still couldn’t help but feel guilty about how much he had done to mess up Shane’s life possibly. He just wished that he could see the boy again, even if it were just for a second or two.  
A scream was heard coming from the dock of the base, tension instantly rising as the chaos could be heard from the members. Lan broke out into a sprint, bolding towards what may be the sound for alarm. The boy almost instantly regret coming to the scene… There were many bodies that had already fallen, crimson pools staining the floor tiles as pieces of flesh were discarded throughout the room. It was an attack by members of the Neo WWW squadron.

“Lan!” Megaman shouted, waving over to his brother. “Lan get over here! This is serious!” The navi exclaimed, blasting a few of the enemies away so that they would not take any Betas, Omegas or the supplies.  
Lan scampered over to where the blue armored navi was standing, having to use his bat as a weapon to knock off anyone who was attempting to come after him. “Megaman, what’s going on? What is happening here!?” The boy questioned knocking off anyone who came within close range.  
“I don’t know! I lost track of what happened to some of our members, but from what I heard Medi say, there are about 20 injured and 6 dead, the death numbers keep rising however!” Megaman exclaimed, blasting a few more shots to the enemies to avoid being overthrown.  
Lan glanced over to see Medi instructing a few other members of the Net Police to carry out injured members. The teen almost gagged when he saw one man who had been strangled with his own intestines, having his eyes completely gouged out and his chest ripped open. This was hell on earth if he’d ever seen it.  
“Megaman! Watch your back!” The two heard Searchman cry out, shooting an enemy Navi to avoid seeing the two get hurt. “Be careful you guys, you know how easily that you can be killed by someone if you are not careful!” the Sharon snapped, glaring down at the two boys with honest worry.  
“S-sorry about that Search, I just…” Megaman looked down at the floor for a brief moment. “Let’s just get this over with! We can’t lose now, not here, not ever!” Megaman stated firmly and aimed his buster back at the enemies and fired away, he was going to show no mercy to the members of Neo WWW if it was the last thing he had to do.

Lan glanced around, hearing the familiar sound of a gunshot going off in the distance, there was no way? Was there? The brunette turned to see the familiar boy he had run into only an hour before he arrived back in his own base.  
“Shane!” Lan called out, hoping to get the boy’s attention and get him away from the fiends that were called “Neo WWW”. “Shane look out!” Lan grabbed ahold of his bat and began to swing wildly at the enemies, gritting his teeth.  
Shane was distracted at the moment, trying his best to knock off the beasts that were supposed to be humans. “L-Lan?” He eventually looked up, seeing the Hikari boy sprinting over to him. “Lan!? What are you doing? I thought I told you I would take care of things!” The younger brunette stated, shooting one man in the head, brains and blood splattering over the floor.  
“Shane, this is my base! How did you find it?” Lan demanded to know what the younger male was thinking, gritting his teeth. “You aren’t safe at the moment! You need to get out of here before you get seriously hurt Shane! Please you need to understand!”

Shane opened his mouth to counter Lan, though was harshly grabbed by someone from the Neo WWW. “So you are the Omega that keeps trying to get away from us, well no more kid.” The Navi laughed, glaring down at Shane with a mighty rage in his eyes. “You have a small figure, it is the perfect size for me too, slender, yet fit. You will be perfect for breeding.”  
Lan growled, grabbing onto a large rock that was close by, he lobbed the stone at the enemy’s head, making him let go of Shane and hold his head, screaming out in agony from the stone colliding with his skull. “YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Lan snapped, stepping in front of Shane to shield the boy from any kind of attack.  
The taller being growled, holding his head still, in quite an excruciating amount of pain. “I’ve gotta say that you’ve got guts there kid. But let me ask you this, how will you stand if your little Omega bitch were claimed by another?”   
Shane’s face flushed bright red, how could he say something like that? “I’m nobody’s bitch!” He shouted, aiming his gun towards the male’s arm and taking a shot, pulling the trigger so that the Navi was forced to retreat now.

Looking around his base, Lan was greatly disturbed… Carnage everywhere, how could such a thing happen? They were all so careful about these things, and yet… They were attacked when they were most vulnerable. Lan looked down at the sea of blood that pooled beneath his feet, how was his team going to recover from this.  
Turning towards the boy, he noticed an injury on Shane, his eyes widening for a moment. “Sh-shane! Y-your hurt!” the boy shouted, taking his bandana off and pressing it to Shane’s wound.  
“Ahh… Wh-what? I’m fine…” Shane put a hand to his head, trying not to fall over. “I see stars.. And spinning… I-Is this a galaxy?” The younger boy struggled to keep standing, having to lean against Lan in order to keep standing.  
Lan gulped lightly, holding onto Shane carefully in order to prevent him from fainting. “Shane, please don’t pass out…” He whispered, holding onto the boy gently.  
“Lan, come on, I can’t find dad anywhere.” Megaman stated, in a bit of a state of panic as he ran to search for their father.

 

Lan let out a hum, he couldn’t leave Shane to die, but at the same time, he couldn’t not look for his father at the same time. Picking up the boy bridal style, Lan began to search for his father frantically. Hoping to try and at least see if he were alive. The action was fairly intense in the base, so anything could have happened.  
“Megaman. Megaman!” Lan ran over to the navi, seeing him frozen in spot. “Megaman where did you last see… M-megaman?” The teen’s heart skipped a beat for a moment, looking down and seeing what had the navi so stunned about the situation. “N-No…” Lan’s voice was hoarse as he looked down at the mutilated and decaying body of what used to be his father. The male tried his best not to throw up, falling to his knees with Shane still in his hands as he gasped and panted for breath.

His father… Yuuichiro, lie on his back, facing upwards, his chest was smashed open like a pumpkin on Halloween, internal organs spread out across the floor as if they were uninhabited pools of silver. His eyes were constricted, the pupils being only dots as Medi looked him over, trying to determine the cause of death. Meanwhile two other base members were trying their best to comfort Sean, who had witnessed the entire thing.  
“Sean… Wh-what happened to my father… Please… you have to tell me… I’m begging you…” Lan’s voice shook, tears filling his eyes and his body trembled as he looked at the silver haired boy with anticipation.  
The teen looked down at the ground, pulling the blanket he had around him more. “W-well… They did things that anyone could describe as unspeakable… Two members grabbed ahold of his ankles, while the other two held his arms, one guy actually came and began to claw at his chest until the ribs were exposed… He grabbed onto the bones as if they were only made of twigs, snapping them before he started to claw away at the organs… After he was nothing but a shell, for extra measures, they actually reached up into his spinal cord and ripped his brain clean out…” Sean stated, using excruciating detail, not looking up for even a moment. “Lan… I’m so sorry...” Sean began to tear up, hugging the blanket tighter around his body, shaking so much one would believe that he had hypothermia.

Lan felt his heart stop, the entire space around him felt cold all of a sudden. He fell to his knees, still holding Shane close to his body, and began to weep. “No… no this can’t happen… D-dad! N-No!” Lan cried out, sobbing heavily as he began to mourn over the loss of his father.  
Megaman walked up to the teen, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down in some way. “Lan… We can get through this…” The Navi stated, trying to calm the crying teen.  
“How!? Just how!?” Lan snapped, glaring up at the blue armored navi. “Dad is gone now! What am I supposed to do without him Megaman!?” the teen was in hysterics, unable to calm down now from his fit of sorrow and rage. “Father… Why did you go? Oh father why!?” The boy whimpered, hugging Shane unintentionally.  
Medi came up and knelt in front of the boy, looking down at Shane curiously. “Lan… May I take this young man in order to be examined? He does not look fit to be out in this kind of condition.” The girl stated, hoping to get the boy some help quicker.  
Lan was reluctant, though obliged, letting go of the boy and allowing another to take him to the infirmary where he could be treated. “Be careful with him… Please…”


	3. Who is This Omega?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan now reflects over the death of his dead father, how will he cope now that he is gone? But now something bigger is happening, his friends all know about Shane and the fact that he is an Unclaimed Omega. Although Baryl understands that the newcomer must be kept, he is skeptical... Along with a Scavenging trip gone wrong, there are many things Lan must face now...

Lan sat in the mess hall, looking down at a book that he had of his family. The only real thing left of his mother and father now that he was alone. Flipping through the letters and pictures, Lan was approached by some of his best friends, Chaud, Maylu, Sean, Jasmine and Raika. They each sat around the boy, unsure of what to say or do at this point in time now that Lan was now fatherless.  
Sean tried to make the first move, hesitantly reaching out and placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Lan… We’re here if you want to vent anything out to us…” the silver haired boy stated, watching as the groups Navi’s eventually came and sat with them.  
“I’m… I’m fine Sean… I’m just a little shocked, that’s all.” Lan tried to brush things off as if they were nothing. “I just wish that I could have said one last thing to him before he left… He meant so much to me…” The teen stated, pulling out a photograph from before the city came to ruins.  
Chaud noted the way the boy was acting, sighing and placing a hand on the other’s back. “Well Lan, you still have us at least.” The duel haired male smiled assuringly, keeping a hand on his fairly pregnant belly.

Lan sighed, he knew he had his friends, but it wouldn’t be the same without his father… “Guys… I just.. I need to be alone for a while…” The teen stood up, taking his book and heading back to his room at the base.  
He couldn’t get his mind wrapped around the fact that his own father was gone… Now who would he speak to, he had Mega, but they didn’t have a bond like he and his father… Opening the door to his room, Lan was rather shocked to see Shane sitting on his bed, stretching his arms to get the feeling back in them.  
“The fuck!? What are you doing in my room?” Lan shouted, looking down at the younger teen in hit bed.  
Shane looked up at the boy, letting out a soft hum before closing his eyes. “You left your bandana with me…” The brunette held out the blue fabric towards Lan, huffing slightly. “I’m sorry about what happened to your Dad… He must’ve been quite the person…” The omega stated, crossing his legs.  
Lan quickly grabbed his bandana, tying it around his head once again before huffing and looking down at Shane angrily. “What are you doing here though? I thought you were being treated for your wound!” The brunette glared at him, gritting his teeth.  
“I was treated though.” Shane moved his hair back, revealing the bandage on his neck. “They took a 52 caliber bullet out of my neck, it was roughly 2.5 centimeters.” He stated as if it were nothing.

Lan’s face went slightly green from the description, though quickly shook the thought to the back of his mind. “Look, I don’t want to know any details about your injury… I’ve gone through enough today…” he moved away from Shane, flopping down in a chair that was set nearby.  
Shane was now curious about the boy, humming lightly and tilting his head. “Lan… Please, I want to help in some way, just trust me.” The omega made his way over to Lan, taking off his charm so that his scent could reach Lan’s Beta instinct. “I know what you’re going through… I’ve lost a mother, a father, and a sister as well… Please, let me help in some form~” Shane purred, leaning against Lan.  
“Shane cut that out-“ Lan stopped mid-sentence, taking in the other’s scent as he sat closer. “M-maybe talking about it wouldn’t be so bad…” He finally admitted, looking up at Shane while he put his pendant back on.

Shane moved back to the bed, waiting for Lan to begin speaking. He was rather interested in learning about the boy. “So… I guess I should start before the world snapped huh?” Lan asked, chuckling slightly. “Well… My mom was pretty great, well heck, she raised me through most of my life because my dad was usually at work. I guess my brother is technically Megaman in a way… Even if he is my navi.” The teen stated, pulling his legs closer to his chest. “When the world began to snap, I guess that was when things really took a turn for the worst, I was separated from my Mom, and well… We haven’t seen her for almost five years, so that was pretty rough, we feared that she was dead… So for five years, Dad raised me and Megaman… In those five years we found out that we had different ranks based on those who could bear children and those who could not. Alphas were the ones who could breed with Betas and Omegas, hopefully to impregnate them, the Alpha male of our group is Baryl, he’s rather tough. The betas were what I was a part of, having both parts of an Alpha and Omega, we can breed with Omegas and Betas, but don’t have to oblige if an Alpha or another Beta wants to breed you, so we had freedom.” Lan explained to Shane, using more detail.  
“And well… My dad and I fell under that category, we were Betas, we were not the most important members anymore…” Lan sighed lightly, finally letting go of his feet. “Whenever I go into heat, I spray myself down with this antiperspirant so I don’t attract anyone unwanted.”

Shane watched as the brunette pulled out a spray can full of antiperspirant. “Hmm, if you had a charm like mine, you may have the same pheromone scent to that of an Alpha.” Shane pulled out his pendant again. “I was given this as a gift from my mother before she died, she told me that if I were ever alone scavenging, that I should wear this as protection… God knows we need all the protection we can get Lan…”   
“Yeah…” Lan perked up, hearing a knock coming from the other side of the door, jumping slightly. “H-hang on a moment Shane.” The older teen stood up, peeking through the keyhole to see who it may be on the other side, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Maylu. “Look, just make yourself comfortable, I promise that I’m not gonna be too long.” He spoke as he allowed himself to exit the room. “Maylu… What’s going on?”  
Maylu sighed, folding her arms. “You need to speak with us… Medi told us something about that male that we knew ourselves… And I, may have said aloud…” The pink haired girl stated, looking down at the ground, feeling ashamed of herself.

Lan gulped lightly. If the others knew that Shane was an Omega, who knows what would happen!? “Alright, I’m coming.” His voice held fear, fear for this unknown boy, and fear for the Omega that was currently hiding in his room.  
The duo walked through the halls, reaching the infirmary where the others were meeting. He felt his heart stop, seeing Baryl with everyone made him practically freeze up in pure fear. “Lan, we need to have a word with you.” The raven haired male stated firmly, glaring down at the teen.  
Lan felt a lump in his throat, looking up at Baryl with absolute paranoia. Every step he took felt like cinder blocks were strung to his feet by chains, his heart pounding like thunder. “Y-yeah…” The teen looked up at the Alpha with certain uneasiness, this could be bad…  
“Lan, we know that you know something about the teen that you met.” Colonel, Baryl’s navi stated. “It would be of your best interest if you shared that information now.

Lan felt a shiver run up his spine, glancing around at the group, tugging at his shirt and feeling as if the whole world was against him. “L-look… You have to promise that Shane won’t be hurt, he has been alone in the ruins since he was 10, please guys, for the love of god don’t hurt him.” The teen folded easier than paper, biting his lip in shame. “P-please…”  
Medi hummed, looking down at some papers in her hands. “One other thing that I found about the boy, he’s an Omega.” The nurse began, reading through some more information. “He’s a blood type A-, age is 16, and his Omega status is unclaimed and in heat.” Medi stated and set the information down.  
“Huh? An unclaimed Omega huh?” Sean smirked, leaning against the table. “Well then he’s fair game for any Alpha or Beta then? I mean not to brag but the Alpha gene is quite strong in me, even though I am considered to be a Beta Male.” The silver haired male chuckled, folding his arms.  
Lan grit his teeth, striding towards the male. “Listen here Obihiro! You don’t go near him, you hear me! Lay one finger on him or harm a single hair on his head and I swear to god that I will rip your innards out!” The teen threatened, growling and bearing his teeth.  
“Hey, take it easy.” Baryl was quick to intervene, keeping his tone strict and threatening. “Sean, you are not to touch Shane unless he approaches you, and the same goes for anyone else who falls under the Beta or Alpha rule.”

Lan was slightly relived by this statement, however, Shane did use his pheromones against him in order to get information. What if he used his tactic on someone else and they mistook it for flirting!? “B-baryl?” Lan spoke hesitantly looking up at the Alpha.  
“Hmm? What is it Lan?” The raven haired male kept close to Chaud, making sure the Omega was shielded by him.  
Lan was hesitant, but spoke up. “Well, Shane actually did approach me, he’s in my room… I don’t know if it means he trusts me but… What if… What if I kept an eye on him until things calmed down?” He gulped, unsure of how the other might take the situation.  
Baryl thought for a moment, looking down at the boy with interest. “Hmm… As much as I hate to say it, this may be our best option. You do seem to have gained the Omega’s trust.” The man stated, putting a hand to his chin.  
“He has a name…” Lan muttered, not really directing it to anyone. “But I promise that I’ll keep an eye on him!” The brunette clenched his hands tightly into fists, keeping his arms close to his body.

Baryl let out a hum, turning to leave the room with Chaud. “You had better keep an eye on him Hikari…” His voice was harsh, cold and threatening. Lan knew the other would not hesitate to kick him out of the base if something bad were to happen. “Remember Lan, we are in a constant battle here. Many Omegas have children or are expecting children… One extra person means one extra mouth to feed, and therefore less supplies…”  
The teen looked at the ground. Baryl was right… If there was not enough food for the base, then they would have no choice but to raid from other camps, and they were pretty against it, being Peacekeepers, Pacifists who know when to fight.  
“Guys, we should prepare to scavenge again… We may just have to gather more things before sundown, but we can do this!” Sean boasted, standing up and getting his bag. “We’re gonna need some group members. Could someone get Charlie and Gyroman?”  
Lan managed to snap out of his thought when he saw some of the group heading out into the ruins for supplies. He should bring Shane if they are going to scavenge…

Heading out into his room, Shane had been lying on the teen’s bed, looking at his charm with a small sigh, watching the red liquid inside of it move with the way he tilted the pendant. The brunette quickly put the charm away, seeing Lan enter the room.  
“Shane, we’re going out to scavenge, you want to come with us?” Lan spoke calmly, emerging himself in the room with Shane. “I mean if not I can stay with you.” He was beating around the bush about the fact that he agreed to keep watch over Shane until he agreed to stay in the group.  
The thought of going outside was quite tempting, Shane could make a break for it if he so wanted to… But yet, it seemed wrong to do so… “You know what, I’ll go with you. What’s the worst that could happen? I shoot an enemy?” The Omega was joking obviously, but the two knew that this was a serious thing that could happen at any given moment.   
“Alright, but there’s just one thing…” Lan gulped moving around his room to gather some things. Shane watched in curiosity when Lan pulled out what looked to be a large shoelace. “We need to be tied together.”

Okay, now Shane was slightly against it. “Excuse me? What do I look like to you? Some animal that needs to be tamed?” the Omega folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks, glaring at Lan slightly.  
“I-I know, it’s just the Alpha male, Baryl stated, that you need to be tied to someone, and well… He appointed me to do so.” Lan hoped his lie was convincing enough, he looked up at Shane apologetically, biting his lip.  
The lie seemed to have worked, seeing as Shane softened his expression slightly. “Alright fine. But letting you know if I start to like being tied to you, you should take hints~” the boy giggled, winking at Lan.  
“H-Hey! I’m not that kind of Beta! I-I want to get to know who I am interested in before anything!” Lan quickly stated, moving to tie the shoelace around one of the other’s belt loops before tying it to one of his own belt loops. “Come on, we should really get going, if we don’t then the others may think that we’re slacking off.” The Beta opened the door, allowing Shane to exit first before allowing himself to follow.

Maylu heard footsteps coming towards her as the others began to exit the base. “Lan! And Shane. You guys heading out with us?” The pink haired girl asked, allowing Roll to leave with the others.  
Shane wanted to make a really nasty remark, but he figured that keeping a good profile may be in his best interested. “Well we wouldn’t be tied like this otherwise.” He chuckled, pulling at the shoelace that kept the two teens together.  
“Oh, I see.” Maylu giggled faintly, looking at the string. “We’re going to be heading close to Zoanaroid territory, we’re going to need to keep a close eye on our surroundings.” The female beta stated, heading out with the rest of the scavenging group, Lan and Shane following close behind.  
The ruins seemed to be quiet now, the group walking through the streets was able to keep a sharp eye out for anything that may cause harm to them. Lan and Shane were forced to walk side by side, so not to trip anyone up or falter behind for that matter. It was needless to say that the ruins were quite eerie in their own sense, especially when you came across a dead body or heard a screech from somewhere far away.  
Lan gulped, looking around anxiously. How were they going to act if they were attacked? Would they be forced to separate?

The teen quickly remembered something, he and Shane were both in heat, if the antiperspirant or Shane’s charm were to wear off. They could attract other Betas and Alphas to the group! “G-Guys, I think we should head back!” Lan stated, pulling Shane closer to the front of the group.  
Charlie stopped in his tracks, looking down at Lan. “Hey, is something wrong sport? You usually have a pretty good feeling whenever we are out here scavenging.” The pilot was confused by the other’s actions, quirking an eyebrow.  
“N-No! It’s just that, there’s something about Shane and I you should know before it’s too late!” Lan raised his voice slightly, looking around anxiously in case they were jumped at any point. “Because Shane and I are both in-“  
Unable to finish what he was saying, the group was jumped by a hoard of members from the Zoanaroid group, tackling a few members so they were pinned down. Lan yelped when he was grabbed by a rather large Navi, struggling in their arms so that he could try and escape.  
“That’s enough boys…” A feminim voice spoke up, a strange figure appearing in the dust. “We don’t want some of them to be hurt now do we?”

It took a moment or two for the Beta to finally see the shape of who it was. “S-Slur…” Lan’s lips moved in a whisper as he watched the asteroid navi walk towards him, looking into their dark red eyes.  
“Hmm, Lan Hikari is it not? I’ve had a lot of time to think, you know…” Slurs hand grabbed ahold of Lan’s chin, forcing him to look up. “After your team Murdered me the first time.” They dug their nails into Lan’s neck, causing the teen to yelp in pain. “Now that I see you here myself, I must say that you have gotten quite week young Hikari, and being a Beta too? Why don’t make me laugh…” The Navi let go of Lan, turning to walk away from the male, a low chuckle escaping their throat. Shane quickly got their attention, Slur turning to glare down at the boy.   
“Hmm… You look familiar, but… I can’t quite… Wait a moment.” Slur’s lips slowly curled up into a smirk, sneering down at the younger boy with lust and desire. “You’re the little Omega who keeps causing trouble in my group’s territory? Very interesting now? Is it not?” Slur cupped Shane’s cheek, looking down at the Omega. “I take it that you have not mate yet? How unfortunate, you would be the perfect candidate for an alpha like me now.”

“Hey! Hand’s off!” Lan snapped, gritting his teeth at slur. “He doesn’t want to be with you, and he doesn’t have to be with you!” The Brunette was clear with his words and the harshness in his voice.  
Slur huffed, bringing Shane closer to their body. “Why? If he isn’t claimed then he is free for the taking~ Unless you have an interest in the boy now… Hmm? Lan?” The navi was dangerously close to the male at this point, making Shane gulp and turn his head away from them.  
“Stop it!” Lan struggled in the asteroid navi’s arms again, in attempts to get out.  
Slur could only laugh at the male’s attempts, shaking their head. “Oh if you could only see yourself Hikari, you look so…” Slur caught sight of another member from another group, looking up to see what looked to be two shillouettes in the dust, gritting their teeth and growling faintly. “Them…”  
Shane looked to what Slur was indicating, now being more nervous than he had ever been, being an Omega in this world was not working out for him… Especially with two other groups now arriving…


	4. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leaders of Neo WWW, Zoandroids, Nebula, and the Net Police finally meet to make an agreement for Shane's fate. Whoever claims him first. Though it may not be the most sane thing to do, it was a way to see who could gain another member to their base. Meanwhile with Shane, a bit of exploration leads him to receive more than he bargained for... Something rather unpleasant...

The two figures that arrived jumped down from their spots, making their way closer to the groups until they were both seen. Regal, the leader of Nebula’s group, and Dark Rock, the leader of the Neo WWW’s group. Slur commanded their group to let go of everyone else, though kept their grip on Shane, standing up with the boy in hand.  
“Regal… Dark Rockman…” Slur’s voice was cold, harsh even with the way they spoke out to the other groups.  
Regal was now hesitant with speaking, folding his arms as he looked down at the Omega in the Navi’s arms. “So, you have captured the boy? I thought the wager was that you had to have him come to your first?” The man seemed to be displeased with the way things were going for his group.  
Shane began to grow uncomfortable with the situation, not even bothering to look at Lan by that point. “Well he came into my territory, there for, he belongs to me.” Slur stated with a sly grin on their face.  
“I agree to disagree with that statement Slur.” Dark Rock spoke up, placing a hand on his hip. “He only appeared in your territory, he did not go to you directly.” The darkloid signaled for two of his members to come up behind him. “You should know this, being an Alpha and all.”

Footsteps could be heard coming from the direction of Net Police’s territory. Baryl, followed by Colonel, quickly arrived at the scene, looking around at what was happening. “What are you doing with the Omega? You aren’t planning anything are you?” Baryl grit his teeth, standing his ground as other members of the Net Police made their way around him.  
“If you must know Baryl.” Regal started, looking over to the Omega that Slur was holding. “That Omega has been causing trouble in each of our bases, so we decided to put a wager on his head. Whoever he came to first would be the one to claim him… However It seems as though that is not the case for Slur…” The man huffed, signaling for two of his own members to come up behind him.  
Baryl was not amused by this wager, glowering at the other Alphas with what seemed to be pure rage. “Now listen here, if anything, he came to my base first, he willingly fought against members of another group in order to protect our base.” The raven haired man stated, looking down at Shane. “If you want it to be fair then raise the stakes a little why don’t you?” He seemed to be challenging the Alphas at this point, causing a calamity of speaking between members of the other groups.

“What do you propose then Baryl?” Dark Rock seemed intested by then, smirking lightly. “IF you come up with something, then why don’t you say so? We’re all listening to what you have to say.”  
Baryl scoffed, raising his head slightly. “Whoever claims him first.” He stated, looking at the others reactions. “He is an Omega who is unclaimed, if he is claimed, he will have no other choice but to come out of his own home and into whoever’s base claimed him.” The man explained, watching as Slur finally let go of the boy.  
Shane quickly made his way to Lan, curling up near him and quivering lightly. “W-wait, you’re being serious?” Lan hesitantly put his arms aroung Shane, looking at Baryl with disbelief, how could his own leader say something like this?  
“Hmm? Is that it then?” Slur folded their arms. “Because if so then I will have an easy time of winning~”

 

“Not entirely….” Baryl stated, glancing at Slur. “He seems to have taken a liking for Lan, so this means that you may need to gain his trust, unless you can get ahold of him yourself. This Omega is rather tricky, he can fight well, considers himself independent, and not to mention that he has ived on his own for god kows how long… He will not be simple to claim.” The Alpha continued his explanation as members of the Net Police base chattered amongst each other. “In order for him to be considered “Claimed”, you must not only breed with him, but he also must have previously been in heat, and, he must be pregnant too.”  
Shane tightened his grip on Lan, shivering lightly and holding his charm. “L-Lan…” The Omega’s voice was shaky, almost as much as he was by then. “I-I don’t want to go through with this.”  
Dark Rock smirked, nodding his head. ”Then I think it is decided. I agree to go along with this little challenge, so long as he is not in heat, he will be up for grabs and as good as mine.” Dark Rock laughed, looking over towards Shane. “Oh don’t worry little Omega, you’ll be as good as a Darkloid can be when I am through with you.”  
“I think not Dark Rock, if anything, he shall be mine soon.” Regal butted in, glancing at the Navi for a brief second. “With the Omega on my team, he shall be the one to carry my heir, and hopefully, not disappoint me.”   
“You believe for a second that you will be the one to claim him?” Slur laughed, placing a hand on their hip. “The Omega is mine, I was able to grab him first, and I can do it again.” 

Shane hid behind Lan more, gulping softly as he held his charm tightly. “Oh yeah!? What if a Beta was in the competition!?” Lan shouted, causing the Omega to look up at him in shock and alarm.  
A roar of laughter was heard from the three opposing groups, most being unable to contain their emotions due to how ridiculous he sounded.   
“Y-you!? A Beta? Get real!” Dark Rock shouted out, throwing his head back in a fit of laughter again.  
Slur placed a hand on their forehead, leaving their free hand on their hip. “Oh how priceless is that? A Beta, someone who is both Omega and Alpha, the second weakest of any rank, wants to enter a competition over an Omega with a group of damn Alphas?” Slur called out to their group, laughs erupting from the Zoanaroids.  
Lan grit his teeth, glaring at the others. “You wanna go!? I can take you on!” the brunette snarled, Shane quickly grabbing ahold of his arm in order to restrain him.   
“L-Lan stop!” Shane begged, tugging on the Beta’s arm more, watching as the other groups continued to laugh at their little performance.

“Lan, if you claimed an Omega, I would literally congratulate you on the spot.” Regal chuckled, folding his arms. “The rule is that an Alpha must claim the Omega, no other class is allowed to.” The male stated, looking down at the boy. “Is that not right? Baryl? In fact I think you should be more than thrilled about the fact that Alphas are allowed more than one Mate at a time.”  
Baryl clenched his fists tightly, not bothering to look up at the Nebula member. “It is only a competition, I believe you know the consequence if you break any rules…” Baryl huffed, beginning to turn and leave, many other members following him.  
Lan was hesitant, still glaring at the others. “Well he can’t be claimed by anyone else if he is claimed by a Beta… Shane will not fall to any of you…” The brunette growled, turning to follow his group, seeming more agitated than anything.

Maylu sighed, looking back at the male with a concerned look. “Lan…” She stopped for a moment so that Lan could catch up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Lan, don’t let them get to your head… Trust me, you are way better than any of those Alphas.” She stated, trying to get Lan’s mood to lighten up a bit more.  
“I know Maylu… It’s just I can’t help but think that it is my fault for being born a Beta… I’m stuck in the middle, most Alphas want Omegas only, and most Omegas only want to be bred by Alphas…” Lan hung his head, sighing sadly. “Maybe I’m just better off without anyone.”  
Shane shook his head, playing with his charm. “Well Lan, you’re one of the bravest Betas I have ever met, I can give you that much, but in all honesty, you are really cool, even if we just met over 6 hours ago…” The boy smiled lightly, tilting his head. “You just need a little boost, that’s all.” Shane stated, putting his hands behind his head.  
With that, Lan started to perk up a little bit, though not much. “Thanks Shane… But still, this competition, what if someone from the other groups claims you? You’re gonna have to join them then.” The male Beta gulped lightly, he didn’t want Shane to leave, he really wanted to get to know him before anything happened.

Shane laughed slightly. “They’ll need to catch me first before anything happens!” The omega laughed, holding his charm in his hand.  
Maylu couldn’t help but giggle in response. “See Lan, there’s something to look forward to, and you can’t stay glum forever.” The female Beta stated with a grin.   
“You know what, you guys are right.” Lan put his hands in his pockets, looking up to his friends, “We’ve got our entire life ahead of us. There’s no need to act like David downers now!”  
The trio headed into the base, everyone busy emptying their supplies they had gathered before, having found more food, fresh water, and even some clothing that could be worn. Lan did admit that he kept a few luxury items for himself and his friends to share, a few candy bars, bottled flavored water, a few fruits, and one loaf of not moldy raisin bread. Lan considered his finds lucky, especially since most of the things he found were perishable, he didn’t want the other group members to get their hands on them, but at the same time he wanted his friends to have some of what he found.

Lan hummed to himself, untying himself from Shane and heading out, going towards what looked to be a former control room. Shane wanted to see what the Beta was doing, but at the same time was curious to see what the rest of the base looked like. Daring to step out of the room, the Omega headed out towards the Mess hall. He was curious to see who he could possibly meet while there, but just to be safe, Shane kept his charm on at all times. He looked at everything that was in there, mostly people, some Omegas and Betas caring for their children, a few Alphas chatting about some things. One thing that caught his eye however was Baryl, he was walking around with someone whom Shane had not met before. Tilting his head out of curiosity, looking over at who this stranger might be, his features were dual colored hair, white on top and black on the bottom, blue eyes, red vest with a black shirt underneath, camouflage pants and black shoes. Perhaps this boy was Baryl’s Omega? He did look to be about 7-ish months pregnant. Shane wanted to get a closer look, daring to take a few steps into the room, heading over to a table to duck behind, continuing to stare at this stranger whom he just saw.

 

Chaud must’ve sensed the new presence in the area, for he turned to look at Shane just as he was ducking behind another table. Confused and a bit uneasy, the Omega turned towards Baryl. “Baryl… Who is that kid?” Chaud pointed out Shane as he peeked over the top of the table he was currently hiding at.  
Baryl sighed and placed a hand to the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “That… Would be one mistake that was let in…” He stated, heading over to the table with Chaud close by him. “Omega… What are you doing?” The Alpha addressed the boy as he peered over the table.  
“Huh?” Shane looked up, gulping slightly. “S-sorry about that! I was just curious about what was going on! That’s all!” Shane chuckled nervously, looking down for a moment.  
Chaud only huffed, placing a hand on his stomach, rubbing small circles. “Who are you exactly? Omega?” Normally the teen would not be so temperamental around a new arrival, but with an Omega in question, he didn’t want anyone near his Baryl.  
“I’m Shane, and yeah, I’m an Omega.” He stated, standing up finally. “I was living out in the ruins for a while before Lan saved me when I fought against some rivals during your ambush… I was injured so Medi took care of me. I’m not interested in any kind of mate whatsoever, I’ll have you know I am an independent Omega.” Shane explained, hoping to clear any tension that might have been between him and Chaud.

Chaud wasn’t that impressed by the phrase “Independent Omega”, seeing as he had called himself that himself at one point. “I see. Well Shane, if you must know, I am Chaud, that is all you need to know. And also, “Independent Omega”? Get real, Omegas don’t stay independent forever, one day you are claimed and suddenly you can’t do anything that you used to be able to do.” Turning around, Chaud huffed. “Come on Baryl, let’s go…” He stated, beginning to leave Shane.  
Baryl shook his head, looking back at Shane. “I wouldn’t be too hard on him, he’s fairly close to his due date for an Omega, he’s fairly hormonal right now.” The raven haired man stated, beginning to walk away from the Omega.  
“Maybe I should try someplace else?” Shane shrugged, beginning to walk away from the table and into another area.  
The new room that Shane entered, by his guess, must’ve been the training room. Weapons lined the walls, test dummies were fairly beaten up, even a few members were fighting for practice. This looked like a pretty good place to be for the moment!

Shane must’ve allowed his charm to loosen a bit, because the next thing he knew, a few of the Alphas were turning and looking at him. He didn’t realize what was going on until he saw his charm just barely hanging on to his neck. Letting out a yelp, he tried to get it back on before some of the Alphas had come over, but it seemed to be too late for him.  
“Hey, who might you be cutie?” A rather large Alpha towered over Shane, causing the boy to cower slightly. “No need to be scared by me, I mean, not that you’re scared are you?” the male began to caress Shane’s cheek, forcing him to look upwards at the Alpha in front of him.  
“So, mind telling us what happened to that scent you were giving off?” Another Alpha chimed in, leaning against the wall and looking down at the Omega. “You look like you have a nice build, not to fair, yet not too masculine either.” He commented and smacked Shane’s ass lightly, making him let out a yelp.

Shane wanted to get away, though he felt like his legs were frozen in place. He couldn’t move! “Come on Omega, why don’t you show us how your body really is~” The first Alpha grabbed onto his arm, making the boy yelp slightly, tugging lightly to try and free himself from the other’s grip.  
Shane tried his best to get free from the two Alphas who had ahold of him, hoping to attract some form of attention as he was escorted out of the training hall and towards what seemed to be the “apartment” area, or at least, that’s what he thought the place looked like. The Omega was swiftly tossed onto what looked like a pile of clothing, having the wind knocked out of him when he made contact.  
The second Alpha he encountered was quick to straddle his waist, beginning to remove Shane’s clothing with relative ease. He didn’t dare try to go against the Alpha while he was in this state, he feared that death may be the answer if he did. The second Alpha had undressed himself, discarding the clothing among the pile Shane was on at the moment.   
The brunette wanted someone he knew there, he didn’t want this to happen at any cost, how was this going to end!? Shane yelped, feeling something beginning to poke at his mouth, opening his eyes and seeing the larger of the two Alphas holding his cock in a ready position, trying to force it into Shane’s mouth. Deciding that it may be of best interest to continue obeying the Alphas, to avoid further harm. Opening his mouth, he allowed the male to shove his hardened length down his throat, gagging from the amount that was in at once, he had never done this before so it was extremely uncomfortable.  
The Omega gulped, feeling his pants and undergarments being removed from his body as the second Alpha began to prep him for breeding. Tears stung at Shane’s eyes as he felt himself being stretched and prepped by the Alpha, he wanted Lan to save him so badly, he wanted things to be over with.  
“Hey, when you are in him, tell me how his ass feels.” The larger Alpha chuckled, still thrusting into Shane’s mouth, letting out grunts and moans.  
“With pleasure…” The Alpha who was stretching Shane pulled his fingers out of him, allowing relief for the teen, only for a brief moment before shoving his member in.

Shane wanted to scream, scream so loud that even those on the other side of the world could hear. All he could feel was pain in his body, worse than even the deepest of gashes he had received in the past. He shut his eyes tightly, wanting this mess that was in the form of this forced breeding to be over. Feeling the two thrusting in and out of his body was like fire, his ass burning from the lack of lubricant didn’t help him in any way.  
He needed to think of a way out of this… Wait… his gun! Reaching over to his clothing, which was thankfully close by his body, he felt around for his pistol, grasping onto the barrel of it. Shane had to get rid of the Alpha’s cock that was in his mouth first before he could take care of the one who was fucking him pretty hard. Mentally preparing himself for anything, he gathered enough courage to bite down as hard as he could on the Alpha’s member, hearing him let out a yowl of pure pain, removing himself from Shane’s mouth and finally allowed him to breath normally.  
“Hey! What gives bitch!?” The Alpha who was still inside of Shane snapped, putting a hand around his throat in attempts to choke him.  
The Omega showed no hesitation this time, quickly aiming his gun at the other’s shoulder, he shot twice for good measures, some of the blood splattering on his cheek as the other let go of him, creaming in agony. The boy quickly dressed himself again, bolding out of the room faster than the two could recover, running to search for anyone he knew.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“So Baryl, we found a convenience store while we were in the ruins, I feel like we should take a mental note of that next time that we should have to go out to scavenge.” Lan stated, marking a spot on the map he and the man were looking at, placing a red thumb tack on it.  
The raven haired male let out a hum, watching the Beta point things out. “That seems like a good idea Lan, though for the time being we have enough supplies to last us another month...” The man turned to his Navi, gaining his attention with a wave. “Colonel, I would like you to gather as many of the Navi troupes as possible, rotate with them who should be on guard in this location at all times, we cannot lose these supplies.”  
“Of course sir.” Colonel nodded his head to his operator. “You have my word, I shall leave to gather the others as soon as possible.” The military Navi turned to exit, only to be brushed aside by Shane, who quickly hid behind Lan.  
“L-Lan! You’ve gotta help me!” The Omega whimpered, shaking like a leaf as he clung to Lan for dear life, still having the blood on his cheek from earlier.  
The older teen was shocked by this action, looking quite confused at the boy. “Shane? What happened!? You need to elaborate on the details.” Lan stated, moving so he could look in the younger Male’s eyes, tilting his chin upwards.

“There he is!” The two Alphas that Shane had encountered before had entered the room, making a quick move to hide behind Lan, holding onto his charm as tight as his hand allowed him to. “Look! He’s using that Beta as a meat shield.” The shorter Alpha sneered, walking closer to the group with a hand pressed to his bullet wound  
Baryl grit his teeth, stepping in front of the two teens to shield them from the two lower classed Alphas. “Might I ask why you two are here?” the commander huffed, keeping an arm extended in front of the two teens.  
“Baryl, good to see you here, we were just coming to gather this sweet piece of ass and bring him back to our room.” One of the Alphas started to explain, a sly grin on his face. “You see, we were kind of in the middle of something.  
Lan felt a pang of rage go through him as he pushed under Baryl’s arm in order to glare up at the two. “You fucking sons of bitches…” He muttered, his hands balled so tightly into fists that his knuckles had turned white. “You had no right to go after him like that if he was not willing!”  
The taller Alpha growled. “Why you little!” He began to move his arm to backhand Lan harshly before he was grabbed by Baryl, letting out a small gasp. “Hey! What gives!? If an Alpha is to breed with an Ome-“  
“Shut the hell up!” Baryl snarled, gripping the other’s arm tighter. “You listen here… This Omega is off limits… You molesting him and attempting to breed him without consent is rape, something that is strongly against the rules here…” With one swift move, the man forced the Alpha’s arm down, snapping it out of place from the joint. “Consider that just a taste of what punishment is to come now… Colonel.” The raven haired man turned to his navi. “Change of plans for the time being, instead of going immediately to this new location… Have these two executed.” He turned to face the two Alphas. “Remember this… I’m the leader here… You will never break another rule…”  
Shane whimpered, moving to hug Lan tightly as his body shook, Colonel having to escort the two Alphas out to be Executed… He was just glad to be safe in someone’s arms again, burying his face into Lan’s chest, he allowed himself to finally break down, sobbing lightly… He was safe for now…


	5. Something's Gotta Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shane has been confronted about him being in heat, Baryl wishes to meet with Lan in order to discuss what should happen with the Omega, and if the teen should have something done.

Shane watched as the two Alphas who tainted him were escorted from the base to be executed. The brunette couldn’t help but feel guilty about the whole thing, looking down at the floor in shame. He could have just let his instincts give in and not go towards that training area, or even tighten his charm more… Now it was blood on his hands because of those two Alphas…  
Lan sighed, walking over to Shane and placing a hand on his shoulder, almost as if to say that it wasn’t his fault about the whole thing.  
“Bastards had it coming.” One female spoke up, folding her arms and shaking her head. “They may have been strong but they had rocks for brains, the only things on their mind was “sex” and “Food”.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if they were just injured and left to bleed out and die alone in the ruins.” A male spoke up.  
Lan looked at the floor for a moment. “It isn’t your fault Shane…” He spoke up quietly. “You weren’t the one who tried to forcefully mate with them. They deserve this fate.” The boy put his arm around Shane, keeping him shielded.

“I know…” Shane whispered, leaning into Lan. “I know…”  
A sound was heard from behind the two of them, both slowly looking to see Laika coming up to them, Searchman following him closely. “Lan, Omega, Baryl wishes to speak with you.” The Sharon stated firmly, glaring down at the two of them.  
“Damn… I thought we could just relax…” Lan muttered, releasing Shane so that the two could make their way towards Baryl’s office, following the two Alphas. “May we ask what this is about at all?”  
Searchman glanced back for a moment, sighing. “I’m afraid that information is classified.” The redhead stated.  
Shane was nervous as to what might happen, looking around at the many people he saw as they passed through. He had the feeling that he may no longer be welcomed here…  
Upon reaching Baryl’s office, the two Alphas stepped aside so that Lan and Shane may enter the room, standing on either side of the door, waiting for them to enter. The Beta held onto the younger boy’s hand carefully as he opened the door, peeking his head in to see the Alpha male sitting at his desk, looking over his papers.

“Lan… Come in…” Baryl ‘s voice was low and threatening, not even looking up at the teen as he entered the room. The raven haired man waited until Lan and Shane were closer before looking up, setting his papers down so that he could speak more directly. “Lan… With this Omega now staying here with us, and the fact that he is in heat currently, means that he is up for anyone who seems they can claim him. He is not only putting us at risk, but also himself. If he is harmed in some way, then we could very well be attacked by another squadron.” Baryl stood up from his seat and made his way over to the window of his office. “We have been keeping each other safe for five years now, we can’t afford any kind of damage to us… Something needs to be done, Lan.” He concluded, turning towards the two teens, holding a rather serious expression towards them.  
There were only three options available for Shane now; One, be killed so that the bet was off. Two, be bred by someone before he was ready. Or Three, get kicked out so that he was fair game.

Lan looked down at the floor for a moment, as much as he hated to put the other in a position that could lead to more harm than good… “Wh-what if he was bred? So that he wasn’t in heat anymore?” The brunette asked, gulping faintly.  
Shane whipped his head to Lan. “Are you senile!?” The Omega snapped to the other, almost making him fall out of his seat. “I don’t want to be bred yet! Not after what just happened! I-I just can’t Lan!” shi breath was becoming heavier, feeling his heartbeat quicken in pace as he looked towards the male, this was not going to end well.  
“C-calm down Shane! I didn’t mean right away! I was thinking that after a few days, when everything was calmed down… I don’t want you hurt by anyone again…” Lan explained, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder.  
Baryl let out a hum, resting a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps… Though, it would need to be consensual, if he wants to wait that is.” The Alpha stated, looking over to Shane with a curious look in his eyes.

Shane gulped, normally whenever Baryl looked to him it was either a glare or disappointment, but this time… It was softer, almost caring at this point. Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded his head. “Alright… but one condition. Don’t call me “Omega” anymore, I have a name. It’s Shane…” The boy stated, looking away for a moment.  
“Very well then. Shane…” Baryl turned back towards the window, looking out at everyone who was in the hub. “We shall wait a few days, seeing as the rule is that he must be bred by an Alpha, he may stay with me for the time being… I shall speak with Chaud about things. And Lan…”  
The brunette jumped when he heard his name, looking over to the man curiously. “Y-Yeah Baryl? What is it?”  
“I can see that you care about Shane, so I promise that even if he is claimed by me, you can still be with him as you see fit.” The man stated, going back to his desk and looking at the two boys. “This mustn’t go wrong, one false move and anything could happen. I wish for you two to get some rest, we shall start this plan tomorrow. Shane, meet me by the apartment halls in about two hours, that will give you time to go out and gather your things from where you were previously and get back. I will send a few of our members to assist you.”

“Alright Baryl.” Shane looked at the floor with a sigh, what had he gotten himself into…  
Heading out of the room, the teens made their way towards the base entrance where they had some backup ready to go with them. Colonel, Searchman and Protoman were ready and waiting for Shane to arrive, watching as the Omega made his way over. Megaman, Bass, Tomahawkman and Roll were quick to come along and assist the brunette, being strong enough to handle themselves.  
“So Shane, you ready to go?” Megaman asked, trying to keep the tone at least somewhat light.  
The brunette sighed, lowering his head before speaking. “Let’s just hurry and get my things before sundown…” Shane made his way to the large door, exiting the building and entering the ruins.  
“Shane? Huh, normally when we have a newcomer we call them by their status.” Tomahawkman commented. “I-I mean if they are comfortable with it at least!” He quickly added, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Shane tried his best to remember the direction of his home, looking around for at least some kind of familiar landmark. “Come on Runt we don’t have all day!” Bass called, folding his arms.  
Shane glared back at the Navi wish his fists clenched tightly. “Hang on a minute! I am trying to look for something!” he snapped, going back to looking for his sign.  
It didn’t take long for him to notice the ribbon he had tied to a sign nearby, letting out a relieved sound. “Come on, this way.” He stated, running down a back alley that was close.  
“Huh? Hey! Wait up Shane!” Megaman called out, running after the boy. The rest of the navis following closely behind. “Shane come on! Don’t just run off like this, what if there are other members nearby.”   
Shane quickly put a hand to Megaman’s mouth, shutting him up as he pointed out down the alley. “My place is just down here, just keep close and nothing bad will happen, I kind of set up traps around this place.”

“Exactly what do you mean by “traps”, human or fatal?” Protoman was much more alert about his surroundings, possibly more than usual.  
“Mostly human, well except for one trap that I found out to be extremely fatal because of one unlucky bastard.” Shane commented, reaching what looked to be a hole in the side of one building. “Well, this is my place.”  
Roll looked over at the wall curiously, “So… This used to be your home?” She questioned, peering inside the makeshift house. “It doesn’t look like much.”  
The Omega shrugged, entering in and grabbing a backpack. “Look, could you guys just keep watch? I’ll only be a minute or two.” He stated, beginning to grab some personal items from around the room and putting them into his bag.  
The group agreed to keep watch, turning away so that Shane could gather his things. Searchman decided to strike up a conversation with Megaman for the time being, though it seemed to be more awkward than it should have been. 

“Megaman…” The older Navi waited for a response. “Megaman.” He sighed, tapping the smaller navi on the shoulder by that point so he could get his attention.  
“Hmm? What?” The Beta looked up towards the military navi curiously, quirking an eyebrow. “What is it Search?”  
Searchman bit his lip slightly, keeping close to the male. “Megaman, why did you come? I am worried about you in your… Condition?” Searchman sighed, making sure that only the Blue Navi was able to hear him. “I know that we haven’t made it official yet, but still-“  
“Searchman…” Megaman sighed, turning to he could look up at him. “I promise that I’ll be fine for now. At the moment we are just going to be fine.” The blue navi turned back so that he would be able to guard the Omega.  
Shane hopped out a few minutes later, looking around at the group. “Alright guys, I think I have everything that I need… But still I really wish that you didn’t have to come… I’m fine on my own.” The brunette stated, putting his backpack on.  
“You should be fairly thankful we came however, ungrateful runt.” Bass huffed, looking away from the boy with a soft growl. “Whatever, let’s just head back, it’s starting to get dark…”  
Shane knew that they meant well… But he couldn’t help but feel trapped on the inside…


	6. First Night "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has arrived again, and we now see Shane making his way to live with Baryl, but what is this? Megaman is an expecting Beta even though he loves Roll? How will Chaud react to Shane now living with him and Baryl? And most of all, will Lan ever show Shane how he feels?

As the group arrived back at the base, Lan couldn’t stop wondering how things would go afterwards. Would Shane even want to be with him anymore? Or would he want to stay with Baryl? All of these things were flooding his head at once, making his head begin to spin.  
“Lan?” The teen jumped about a meter in the air, putting a hand to his chest out of shock. “Wh-Whoa there Lan! It’s just me!” Dingo stated, holding his hands up in defense.  
Lan sighed lightly, looking at the ground. “Sorry Dingo… It’s just…” He folded his arms in front of himself. “It’s about Shane, I’m worried about him. Baryl agreed to keep an eye on him since he is in heat… However, what with him coming, the competition, I’m not sure how to handle things…”   
“Well hey, at least he will be safe then, if he wasn’t, then what would be the point of keeping him here?” Dingo questioned, placing a hand on Lan’s shoulder. “But in all honesty, the important thing is that we keep safe…”

Lan sighed, he knew the male was right, but still… He perked up slightly, hearing the group enter the building from gathering Shane’s things. Though he was hesitant, Lan ran over to Shane to make sure he was alright. The Navis all dispersed, each going to where their net Ops would be waiting for them.  
Colonel stopped for a moment, looking over to Searchman speaking with Megaman, quirking an eyebrow at the scene. He had the feeling that the male was hiding something from him… “Searchman. May I speak with you?” The older male stated, holding his tone as a formal and strict one.  
Searchman was surprised that the other Alpha called him, gulping slightly. “Of course Colonel.” The green armored navi quickly turned to give Megaman a quick peck on the forehead before walking over to Colonel, standing at ready for any order he head. “What is it Colonel? Is something wrong?”  
“Searchman, I am going to ask you this once, and I want a straight answer…” The Alpha male’s voice was firm, threatening almost, causing a shiver to run up Searchman’s back. “What is going on with Megaman?”

Searchman had to say something, though this was going to be harder than he thought… His mouth felt dry, his palms were sweating, he was afraid to find out what would happen if he were to lie to him… “A-Alright I’ll tell you…” He gulped, looking towards the ground. “Megaman and I had mated a few weeks ago… And well three days ago we told me that he was pregnant… We wanted to keep it a secret because I knew Megaman also loved Roll…” Searchman explained, sighing lightly. “I guess he wanted to think things over in case he didn’t want the baby, but he isn’t sure if he wants to have one with me or Roll. It’s his decision to make.”  
Colonel nodded his head lightly, looking at the other Alpha with a stern expression. “I see… That is all I wished to know Searchman, I can assure that your secret will be kept safe.” The military navi turned, beginning to walk towards Lan and Shane.  
“Shane… Are you sure you want to do this, I was an idiot for speaking out, it was so… Beta of me.” Lan scolded himself, slapping his hand against his forehead.  
Shane laughed, shaking his head. “Lan, it is fine, just remember that this is so that I don’t get taken advantage of by another squadron.” The brunette stated, not noticing Colonel until he was beside the two of them.   
“Shane, are you ready to make your way to your new room?” Colonel asked, his voice being very formal.

Shane sighed, looking down for a moment. “Y-Yeah… Let’s go.” He hesitantly began to walk towards where Colonel was, gulping slightly.  
Colonel paused for a moment, glancing at Lan for a moment before finally beginning to lead the Omega to his new living area. “Come now, Baryl will be waiting for you by now.”  
Shane nodded, walking beside the Alpha with a nervous sigh, having to walk a bit faster than what he was used to in order to keep up with the navi. Even though he wasn’t used to the large Navi, he decided that it may be of best interest to possibly ask some questions about the man he would be staying with.  
“Excuse me but… C-Colonel… I was wondering if I may be able to ask you something…” He rubbed his neck nervously, daring to look up at the Alpha for a moment.  
Colonel let out a tired sigh, shaking his head lightly. “Alright, what is it?” He asked, though his tone may have come off a bit harsher than he had intended it to.  
“W-w-Well… It’s about Baryl, the Alpha male, how is he like? I mean… I should know if I am going to be living with him during all of this.” The Omega gulped, rubbing his arm nervously.

Colonel perked up at that, the Alpha having to pause for a moment. “Well, is truly a strong leader, protecting the base, making sure everyone is safe.” He began, looking towards Shane for a moment. He is a true Alpha of his word. His current mate, Chaud, is pregnant, about 8 and ¾ months. The two of them are expecting their first child any day now.” He concluded, slowing his pace only slightly so that the Omega could catch up.  
Shane seemed to relax from that statement, humming faintly. “Hmm… He sounds really interesting… Thank you Colonel, it must’ve been my nerves getting to me at this point.” He chuckled lightly, tilting his head.  
The teen froze up slightly, seeing Baryl standing by the hallway where they were supposed to meet. Shane faltered lightly, unsure of things now that they were actually happening… but it was either this or die out in the ruins. So getting up enough courage, the Omega walked over to the Alpha, trying to look as relaxed as possible as he made his way over to the male.

Baryl noticed the male a few seconds later, looking at the teen in front of him with a small grunt. “So are you ready to go?” He asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
With a few deep breaths, Shane relaxed himself, shutting his eyes. “Alright…” He whispered, opening his eyes to see Baryl turning to head down the hall. The brunette quickened his pace in order to follow the Alpha, looking back at Colonel for a moment before turning towards Baryl.  
“I know this may seem strange, living with someone after living alone for so many years.” The man stated, glancing back at Shane. “If you would like a separate spot for sleeping, I can arrange something for you.”  
“O-Oh no! It’s fine, I don’t want to cause any more trouble than I have already have…” Shane gulped, almost wanting to be with Baryl for the moment. “I-I’m just scared… I don’t want to be taken advantage of again…” The Omega whimpered, looking at the floor.  
Baryl ran a hand through his hair, looking towards Shane. “So long as I am the leader, nothing will happen to my base… I can promise you that.” He stated, opening the door to his room and allowing Shane to enter.  
The teen hesitated for a moment though entered the room after a second or two, looking around at the new room he was in.

The room was rather… “Luxurious”? Compared to other rooms Shane had seen previously. Meaning it was actually fairly well kept, and there was an actual mattress instead of a pile of clothing. Shane listened as the door was closed, watching Baryl walk past him and down a short hallway, supposedly heading to another bedroom.  
“Well… It’s a new beginning for me…” Shane sighed, taking off his backpack and getting a few things out of it. A photo of he and his siblings, some extra ammo for his gun, a pocket knife, change of clothing, and a small notepad. “Maybe I should go and see what Baryl is doing? I mean… We will be living together…” The Omega spoke to himself.  
Letting out a small huff, he stood from his spot, walking down the hallway and towards the room that Baryl entered, stopping to listen to the conversation inside. “Baryl, how could you bring him without talking to me!? Another Omega in the place, so close to you, while I am pregnant?!”  
“Chaud, please! Calm down, it will only be for a few days, just until his nerves settle from what happened. But I told you before that the challenge was that whichever group claims him first-“  
“Claims him!? You mean to say that you are going to breed him!?”  
“Chaud! Don’t stress yourself out, think of the baby, you know stress isn’t good for you now!”

Perhaps this little agreement wasn’t the best for Shane, he brought so much tension between two people who were once a great couple. Sighing, he walked back into the living area, hopping on the mattress and looked up at the ceiling, taking his glasses off and setting them aside, perhaps he was better off dead?  
Upon hearing the door click open, the boy jumped up, staring over at the male who was exiting. The brunette was half expecting to see Baryl, but was rather surprised when he saw Chaud exit the room. Should he say something to him? Or should he keep quiet? Shane wanted to help so badly, but what was there he could do.  
“Hey…” The younger Omega nearly jumped out of his skin, hearing the dual haired male speak up suddenly. “Listen, I know you were eavesdropping on Baryl and I, I just want to let you know that I meant most of the things I said… I wanted Baryl for myself, I was much better suited when I wasn’t a bred Omega and everyone saw me as a Beta…” He sighed and placed a hand to his forehead.

Shane didn’t know how to respond, blinking a few times in shock. “U-Umm… I’m… sorry?” Shane was confused about the other, unable to relate to him.  
Chaud turned around just as the brunette placed his glasses back on his nose. “Shane, as one Omega to another, I want to say that… I love Baryl, I truly do. And I know the fact that the rule is an Omega must be bred by an Alpha for this competition. But please, if there is another Alpha you can think of to breed with, then consider them… I don’t want to lose my mate to someone else.” The pregnant Omega placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing small circles. “I know it is a selfish act, but you must understand… I never fell in love with anyone like Baryl before…”  
“Chaud…” Shane whispered, looking down at the floor as he rose from his spot, walking over to the male and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, I have a plan… But I need you to do me a favor…”  
The pregnant male hummed, perking up slightly from the explanation, seeming genuinely interested in what the other had to offer. “Alright, I’m listening, what is the plan?”  
“I need you to tell Baryl that I will be back in a bit, before the sun fully sets…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan stretched lightly, groaning as he felt his tired muscles through his legs and arms. It was more than an eventful day for him… Losing his father, seeing so much death, the attack, the competition… Meeting Shane… this was all so much to take in at the moment. Having gone over to his dresser in order to get changed, he jumped slightly, hearing a knock on his door.  
“Hang on! I’ll be right there!” Lan called out, taking off his vest and going over to the door, surprised to see the familiar Omega standing there. “Shane? What are you-“ He was cut off by the other placing a hand to his lips and moving closer.  
“Don’t say a word… Trust me on this much… Chaud and I came up with a plan, but you have to trust me on this.” Shane moved his hand away from Lan’s lips, wrapping his arms around the Beta’s neck and kissing him tenderly.  
Lan’s face began to heat up from this action, his eyes widening in shock. Eventually he grew used to the kiss, hesitantly moving his arms around Shane’s waist, kissing him back softly. The two stayed like this for a moment, the younger teen having kicked the door shut so that they could have privacy.

The Omega guided the two of them to Lan’s makeshift bed, breaking the kiss and forcing the other to his back. Lan gulped, looking up at Shane as the other began to straddle his waist, sitting in his lap. “H-Hey, Shane, what are you planning on doing?” The brunette was only barely able to find his words, looking up at him with absolute shock.  
“Lan, I only have so long to be in heat, please, I need to be bred by someone whom I deem worthy, not by someone who I don’t like, or just because some Bet says so.” Shane lowered himself so his face was inches away from Lan. “I need you Lan, no… I yearn for you. Please… I know you feel the same way Lan… I saw the way you were looking at me earlier…” Shane moved to remove his charm, though was stopped by the Beta, looking down in shock.  
“Shane… You had me at my name…” Lan chuckled softly, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.


	7. Breeding With a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Lan are going to commit to something that can never be spoken of, or else they could face serious consequences, but maybe, just maybe it will work in the Beta's favor?

Shane let out a low moan, kissing Lan’s lips was like nothing he had ever felt before. He began to feel himself slowly being turned so that he was on the bottom. Lan had moved so that he was between Shane’s legs, looking down at the teen below himself, seeing the other with such an innocent look drove him wild inside. His Beta instincts were driving him crazy, he wanted to tear the clothes right off of the Omega then and there, but he had to show restrain, he couldn’t let his brain all of a sudden go on autopilot.  
Shane smirked lightly, looking up at Lan with a lustful expression. The Omega slowly began grinding their hips together, making Lan’s face turn a bright red tone. It was fairly clear that the younger male was quite needy for the other, moaning softly as he continued to grind against Lan.  
“Mmh… Sh-shane…” Lan pulled away from the male, gulping slightly. “Shane, what are we doing!? If Baryl finds out about this then he’ll have my head! I can’t just do this!”

Shane’s eyes widened for a moment before sitting up, looking into the Beta’s eyes. “Lan… Listen, I discussed the plan with Chaud, so that we could be together… That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” the brunette tilted his head in confusion, quirking an eyebrow.  
Lan sighed, hanging his head. “I… What I mean is that… Well, what if we do have sex? You become pregnant and you are to breed with Baryl, and to add onto that, you have to remove your charm? How will you cover that up?” The brunette gulped, looking down at the boy.  
Shane placed a hand over Lan’s lips in order to shut him up, moving closer to the older boy. “Lan, Chaud and I already took care of it, I will speak with Baryl and say that I only have a few days left to be in heat, if he wanted to claim me before then he should do so…” The brunette looked down. “But I will have already have been claimed.”  
“I have to ask one more time though… Are you 100% positive that you want to do this?” Lan questioned the Omega, holding the other’s shoulders lightly.  
Taking a deep breath, Shane needed to relax himself, this was what he wanted, it was what he needed. “Yes… Lan, I need to breed with someone, it is my choice…” he nuzzled Lan’s cheek gently, sighing contently.

A small smile appeared on Lan’s face, having to assure himself that this was for the both of them, hugging Shane gently. “Alright then… But letting you know that I am still a virgin, I’ve never bred with anyone before, male nor female.” The Beta explained, blushing brightly.  
“Well hey, it isn’t too hard.” Shane moved back and get into a comfortable position, looking up at Lan. “Just… Start with a little foreplay, then work from there.” The brunette smiled up at the other, having to prevent himself from getting too excited by this.  
Lan blushed, moving forwards so that he was gently pinning the smaller boy to the bed, carefully moving to capture Shane’s lips in a passionate kiss. Shane began to slowly guide Lan through what to do, helping him find his way to the edge of his shirt, opening his mouth for Lan to have access to him.  
Almost instantly did the older male push his tongue into his mouth, moaning softly as he fought for dominance with the Omega. The older male slipped a hand under the other male’s shirt, rubbing the skin softly as they made out, causing Shane to moan out, arching his back into the mattress slightly. Shane was almost desperate for Lan now, he was practically going to beg for him if he had to at that point. 

The Beta quickly moved away to take off Shane’s shirt, slipping it over his head and discarding it on the floor before he resumed kissing the male, moving to plant stray kisses along the other’s jawline as he went along with pleasuring the younger teen. Shane let out a small gasp, wanting to remove Lan’s shirt for him, tugging at the fabric lightly as he waited for the other to stop pestering him with kisses. The older male teased Shane a bit more before he granted the latter permission to take the article of clothing from him. The Omega rushed to take Lan’s shirt off, almost ripping it due to the excitement he was feeling, discarding it and letting it join his own shirt on the floor.   
The two didn’t hesitate in resuming their make out session, the younger of the two throwing his arms around Lan and kissing him once again, leaning back against the mattress with Lan pinning him. The Beta slowly started to move lower down Shane’s body, leaving a trail of kisses and playful bites along his jawline and neck. Upon reaching his chest, Lan slowly nipped and sucked at the skin around the younger male’s body, listening to the other’s sweet moans and gasps, feeling Shane squirm underneath him. Moving towards one of his nipples, Lan began to suck on the skin, making Shane’s eyes widen and breath hitch, having to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud.

Lan continued to toy with Shane, listening to every moan he tried to hide, every sweet gasp he managed to let escape his lips. Using his free hand, he moved to play with his other nipple, pinching at the skin while he sucked and nipped at the other. Shane was being put to his limit, finally moving his hands to run them through Lan’s hair, moaning out, not caring who heard by then, he wanted Lan and he wanted him now!  
Lan finally let go of both of Shane’s nipples, looking down at the blushing Omega, satisfied with the way he had made him then. “So… Shane.” The brunette tried to catch his breath, looking down still.  
“Lan, please, don’t just let me be in this state for too long.” Shane spoke up. “I need to breed with someone… As an Omega in heat I won’t be safe until that happens.”  
That was something that the Beta could agree on, he wasn’t safe until claimed. “Alright then… No going back after this right?” Shane nodded to the older male, making him gulp slightly.  
“J-just start slow… If it starts to hurt then I will tell you… I’ll be alright Lan…” The Omega assured the other, trying his best to seem confident in this situation he was in.

Lan slowly nodded his head, deciding it would be best if he didn’t talk about anything yet. Moving his hands towards Shane’s pants, he was a little hesitant, watching to make sure the male was comfortable. Slowly starting to pull down the younger Male’s pants, he could see Shane visibly going red from embarrassment, looking away from Lan. Once the other’s pants were fully off, the Beta looked down at Shane’s bare form, taking in every inch of his body.  
“I-I’m not the m-most muscular Omega… I-I’m sorry.” Shane gulped, rubbing his arm.  
Lan smiled faintly, leaning over so his face was almost touching the younger male’s. “Hey, I don’t care about that Shane, but we can’t take too long with this so I’ll say one thing. I think you’re perfect in every way, I will be as caring as I can.” He stated and nuzzled his cheek softly, moving away so he could take off the rest of his clothing.  
Shane was getting more nervous now, this was something he couldn’t go back from once it was done. He would be forever claimed by someone… But it was his choice, and Lan was someone he trusted… Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he managed to relax himself again. He was an Omega, it was bound to happen one day.

Lan crawled over to Shane again, looking down at the Omega beneath him. “Are you ready for this Shane? There’s no going back, so if you are still unsure…” The teen stated, looking down at the male.  
Shane sighed lightly, looking up towards the Beta. “Lan… I’m positive about this… Now listen, just don’t hesitate Lan, I want you now, I need you in me Lan! Don’t hesitate anymore~” The brunette grabbed ahold of Lan’s shoulders, pulling him down into a heated kiss.  
Lan didn’t have time to react, kissing back and pulling the smaller male tight against himself, his hands moving to squeeze the Omega’s ass lightly.   
When the kiss was broken, the Beta moved away from Shane, looking down at the aroused male. “So Shane, do you need me to get any kind of Lubricant? Or…”  
The Omega laughed, shaking his head lightly. “Remember Lan, that Omegas can produce their own lube when they are aroused enough for this.” Shane stated, giving Lan a rather needy expression, biting his own finger lightly.

Lan didn’t have to be asked twice, lifting Shane’s legs over his shoulders, he positioned the tip of his cock at his tight hole, pushing into him slowly, letting out a low moan. The younger male gasped slightly, he was bigger than he had anticipated, but at the same time it felt so amazing, having Lan inside of him. He could have been pushed over the edge then and there.   
It didn’t take long for Shane to adjust and for Lan to start thrusting into Shane, slowly at first, but gradually began to pick up speed, letting out a shaky moan. Shane tried to keep his moans quiet, but that wouldn’t be the case, screaming out Lan’s name in pure ecstasy, throwing his head back, moaning out and panting. He wanted this moment to last, and damn it he wanted it to be longer.  
“Ahh! L-Lan! H-harder, faster!” Shane begged the Beta to go rough, he didn’t care about anything else, he was in a state of pure submission to him.  
Lan desperately wanted to grant Shane’s wishes, looking down at the brunette with half lidded eyes. “Shane remember, you need to go back to Baryl after this, you can’t be sore or anything.” He stated, moaning lightly.

The Omega whimpered softly, it wasn’t the answer that he was wanting, but Lan was right, if he wasn’t careful about this, Baryl may get suspicious about the male. However that thought was going to have to wait, Shane could feel his orgasm building up, panting lightly as he felt his stomach coil, his body fighting release and holding back as much as he could. Desperately trying to prevent his body from being relieved so suddenly, he grabbed ahold of the sheets of the bed tightly in his hands, his knuckles turning white. Despite his best efforts, Shane screamed out the Beta’s name in pure bliss, spilling his sticky white semen over their chests, his body twitching lightly from his orgasm.  
Lan was trying his best not to get caught up in the moment, in his mind he thought “pull out” but every inch of his body was telling him to stay in and cum inside of the Omega. Pinning Shane down, he smashed their lips together in a heated kiss as he felt his orgasm building up.  
Before long passed, Lan screamed out Shane’s name, thrusting into the Omega a few more times before spilling his seed deep within the younger male, hearing the smaller teen’s sudden gasp from the feeling. Lan pulled out of Shane, collapsing next to the boy, both males trying to catch their breath from what just happened, lying in silence as they waited for their minds to return to reality.

 

“W-wow… That was actually pretty intense.” Shane chuckled lightly, glancing over to Lan for a moment.  
The Beta sighed lightly, turning towards the other. “Yeah… I never felt anything like that before.”  
Shane moved closer to Lan, kissing the older teen’s lips tenderly, as if to say “thank you” to him before he went over and began to get dressed. Lan perked up at the action, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to get back to Baryl before he got worried.  
“So… When will I know that the plan worked?” Lan questioned, moving to put his shirt back on, looking up at the Omega.  
“Well, the plan is that in three days I will breed with Baryl, but by then I will most certainly be pregnant… Symptoms of pregnancy have been shown to happen around two weeks after breeding, so hopefully I was fertilized by you.” Shane explained, heading towards the door and tightening his charm. “So long as I have my charm on, Baryl will believe that I am in heat, so when I am alone before the third day, I will check… If my scent remains, I am still in heat and it did not work. If my scent is gone, then I am pregnant and it worked, so I will need to lie to Baryl.”

Lan listened carefully to Shane’s explanation, nodding when he was finished. “Alright then Shane, I hope things work out then… Good luck, until we see each other again.” The beta smiled as Shane headed out of his room, flopping on his back on the mattress. He couldn’t believe what just happened, he helped an Omega breed for the first time in secret… Oh god… He just helped an omega breed for the first time in secret! Sitting up suddenly, he realized the punishments that might happen if he were to be caught! But at the same time… He couldn’t bring himself to fell fear… It was more of just… Shock. Leaning back in his bed, he thought about things for a moment, he could have a family, a child to call his own… Maybe… Maybe things were gonna work out after all…


	8. A Fiery Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Chaud seem to be getting along fairly well now, but with a sudden attack on the base, the two are forced to seek safety in some form. Though that seems to be easier said than done.

It was a day after Lan and Shane had bred together, Shane waiting in suspense to see if his pheromones were still going to let off a scent to Alphas and Betas. Of course at the same time he would have to make sure that if it did work. Currently however, Shane was sleeping soundly on a mattress in his new “home”, hugging his pillow tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. It was still fairly new to him, especially with him living with both Baryl and Chaud, it was all so nerve-racking for him. The one thing that shocked him the most was when he woke up in the middle of the night in bed with Baryl and Chaud, he could only assume that Baryl had carried him to the bed when he passed out on the couch.  
Morning had arrived soon enough, the brunette slowly started to wake up, blinking his eyes sleepily as he caught sight of the morning sun’s rays through the window. Shane felt around the area, managing to find his glasses soon enough. The brunette’s eyes slowly began to adjust to the surroundings, blinking sleepily to try and wake himself up. He slowly began to feel as though something was around his waist, looking down, he noticed that Baryl had wrapped his arms around Shane sometime in the middle of the night and he didn’t notice until now.

“Oh boy…” Shane muttered to himself, carefully trying to free himself from the Alpha’s grasp. It took some great effort to get free from his grasp, but Shane found a way, twisting his body enough so that he could get out of the older Male’s grip, sitting upright and glancing around the room. “Well a new day, a new threat to overcome…” He stated, getting up from the mattress that he was previously sleeping on in order to get into a change of clothing.  
He needed to check and see if he was still in heat, but where could he go? Baryl would most certainly hear him if he tried to remove his charm now, and anywhere else may just attract attention. Carefully making his way over to the door, he opened it up, poking his head outside. The cost was clear. Letting out a relieved sigh, he headed out of the room and out towards a nearby closet, making sure to not be spotted by anyone.  
“Okay… Okay Shane, just a quick check, you can do this… Take the charm off, then put it right back on.” The brunette had to get himself ready for anything, he needed to know if he would still produce the pheromones. “Nothing bad is going to happen now, just do it.” Shane quickly took off the charm, pausing for a moment to see what would happen… … Nothing… He didn’t feel anything.

Feeling his body for a moment, he was confused, he wasn’t giving off the pheromones, but at the same time, he didn’t feel different. Eventually it hit him; it worked. He was claimed by Lan, the breeding actually worked, he was currently pregnant by a Beta. Oh god… He was actually pregnant by a Beta. His knees suddenly felt limp as he struggled to put his charm back on, looking at his stomach in worry, there was a living being inside of him, well… Semi-living. He assumed that it would still take a few days to be sure that he was pregnant, so he wouldn’t be able to breed between now and then, he would also need to think of a lie to tell Baryl about his heat, saying that he was running out of time to be in heat. Taking a deep breath, Shane stepped out of the closet, slipping his charm over his neck and tightening the strap to ensure that his secret wouldn’t be detected.  
Wandering out towards the living area, Chaud was already up and ready for the day, having changed his clothes from his Pajamas before the brunette even noticed. “Morning Shane.” The duel haired male spoke up, glancing over to him.  
“O-Oh yeah, morning Chaud.” Shane chuckled nervously, walking over so that he could sit beside the pregnant Omega, glancing around for a moment to ensure that Baryl wasn’t around yet. “Chaud, last night Lan and I actually bred together, the plan worked, I’m no longer in heat!” the male whispered.  
“It worked? Oh thank god…” Chaud let out a relieved sigh. “But I’m surprised Lan was alright with it, I mean… You just met and all.” The duel haired boy leaned back, placing a hand on his belly to rub small circles on it.  
“I have the feeling that his more “Alpha” side was kicking in at the time.” Shane commented, looking down at Chaud’s stomach in curiosity. “Hey, I was wondering, seeing as in three more days I will be confirmed pregnant, I wanted to ask… Does it feel, unnatural at all? Like does it hurt? Or is it straining?”  
Chaud paused for a moment to think back to his first few weeks of his own pregnancy, letting out a faint hum. “I suppose that it does hurt for a while, you cramp up and you get some sickness signs, though each person has a different reaction.” He quickly shook his head. “But after a while, the ailments seem to just fade away, and around month five or six you should start to feel the baby kicking.”  
“Wow, so it sounds pretty exciting.” Shane brought his legs closer to himself, hugging his knees lightly.

The two Omegas turned their heads as they watched Baryl enter the room, yawning lightly. “Morning you two.” The Alpha groaned lightly as he stretched, still trying to wake himself up.  
Chaud couldn’t help but laugh, smiling to his mate. “Good morning Baryl.” He stood up and walked over to Baryl, looking up at the taller male.  
“Any symptoms of going into labor yet? I want to be by your side when it is time.” Baryl stated, kneeling down so that he could feel the baby moving.  
Chaud sighed lightly, shaking his head. “No, nothing yet, I know you’re as excited as I am, but you still have an entire sector to watch over.” He stated, looking at the Alpha with a small smile. “Not to mention that you have a mission to scavenge today.”

“Yeah, but promise me that if you feel any signs of contractions that you send someone for me.” Baryl stated, quickly giving the younger male a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. “Shane, could you keep an eye on Chaud while I am out? Make sure he is comfortable.”  
The brunette was going to take care of Chaud regardless, he wanted to be good friends with at least one more omega while he was here. “Sure thing Baryl.”  
“Be safe out there, and make sure you are back in one piece.” Chaud nuzzled Baryl’s cheek softly, the older male letting out a content sigh. Chaud sighed lightly, watching the Alpha leave the room, heading out to where the other Alphas were gathering, preparing for the scavenge. “Please make it home today…” he whispered to himself, glancing down towards the floor.  
Shane noticed the action from the male, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Chaud, we should try and relax before we go and see what the others may be up to.” The brunette commented, smiling assuringly.  
With a small nod, the pregnant Omega smiled, heading back into the room so that the two of them could get ready for the day. Chaud felt a bit calmer around the boy, knowing that his and Baryl’s relationship would be somewhat smoother.

“Megaman, you sure you’re gonna be alright? I mean… This is a big choice.” Lan sighed as he walked alongside his Navi on their way towards the medical ward.  
The blue armored male huffed, looking at the ground. “I know, but this is my choice, and Searchman said he would support any decision that I made.” There was a hint of sadness in the Beta’s voice as he spoke, though he looked up at the doors as they reached the ward, stopping in his tracks. “I know I have had second thoughts about this… But I’m not ready to have a baby full-term… Not to mention that, I love Roll.” Megaman turned to his brother and sighed. “You’d understand right?”  
Lan was hesitant to answer, though simply nodded, watching Megaman enter the medical ward. “I hope that you don’t second guess things Megaman… You can get through this no matter what your choice is.”  
“Hey Lan.” The Beta nearly jumped a foot in the air, whipping around to see Chaud and Shane standing nearby. “Oh! Sorry about that Lan, didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Shane chuckled lightly, putting a hand in his pocket and grinned towards the Beta.  
“Jesus Christ Shane. You almost gave me a heart attack!” Lan exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath from the sudden shock.  
Chaud shook his head as he watched the two males bicker. “What’s going on though? The only times that you usually come here are when you have a broken bone or something happened to Megaman.”

With a small sigh, Lan moved away to lean against the wall. “Well… You aren’t far off with Megaman.” The brunette put a hand behind his head, rubbing his neck as the two Omegas looked to him curiously. “You see… Megaman really liked Searchman, and one night when they… you know.” A faint blush appeared on his face while he began to speak, even though he had bred with Shane it was still quite embarrassing to talk about. “But anyway. Megaman had no idea that he had gone into heat, so when he found out, Searchman was unsure. Megaman does still like Searchman, but at the same time he wants to wait until he knows who he wants to be with before breeding, seeing as he loves Roll as well.” He concluded and looked towards the floor. “So the plan that he decided to go with… Was to terminate the pregnancy.”

“Terminate the pregnancy? You mean abort it!?” Chaud was rather shocked by this decision, his eyes widening slightly. “I thought he would have been thrilled with having a kid, seeing as he took care of Trill for the longest time.” The duel haired male needed to lean against the wall next to Lan in order to keep steady.  
“I know, but if it was his choice, who am I to question? I shouldn’t let my “Alpha” instincts get the best of me at times.” Lan stated, looking over to the Omega. “And besides, I’m sure he can handle it, and you’ve got more important things to worry about guys. Like Chaud, you’re due to have your own kid any day now and Shane… Erm… Y-you have the competition going on.”   
Shane gulped, biting his lip. He completely forgot about the competition, if the other groups found out he was pregnant? Oh god only knows what may happen at that point. He probably guessed that they would attempt to capture him and force him to have an abortion or even make him miscarry. The thoughts made Shane’s stomach flip, trying his best to not vomit by that point.  
“Shane? Hey take it easy.” Lan went over, supporting the Omega up with one arm, making sure that he didn’t fall over at all.  
“H-Huh?” The younger male looked up nervously, managing to give Lan a faint smile. “I’m fine Lan, honest, just a bit tired still, that’s all.” Shane stood up more, stretching his arms above his head.  
Chaud winced slightly, curling forwards as he was hit by a false contraction, seething through his teeth lightly. “Ooh… H-Hey, take it easy in there.” The duel haired male spoke to his unborn child, rubbing his belly lightly in concern.  
“What’s wrong? You need one of us to get Baryl?” Lan asked in concern for his friend, quickly moving over to his side.  
“No it’s fine.” Chaud was slightly relieved when it was done, nothing big happened. “It was a pseudo contraction. That’s all.” He stated, letting out a soft hum.  
Shane tilted his head but decided to let it slide, he did promise to take care of Chaud, but at the same time he didn’t want to put Chaud in any kind of uncomfortable position at the time. “Why don’t we see what the others might be doing? It will be good to go for a bit of a walk now.” The brunette smiled and fixed his glasses, turning towards the hub of the base.  
“Yeah, come on, it will be better for you and your kid Chaud.” Lan chuckled and helped support Chaud while he walked, making sure that the Omega was comfortable.

The hub wasn’t as busy as it normally was, there were a few people talking here and there, but other than that there wasn’t much of a turn out in terms of team mates. Pride, the former princess of Creamland, now the Alpha female of the group, stood near the entrance of the hub with her Navi Knightman, attempting to have a conversation between the two of them. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lan enter along with Shane and Chaud. She excused herself from her conversation with Knightman, walking over to the trio to say her hellos.  
“Lan, Chaud, it has been a while since we last spoke to each other.” Pride spoke up to the males, smiling gently to the three of them.  
Shane quickly ducked behind Lan, he had never seen someone like her before and he didn’t quite know how to act around her. “Hey Pride, yeah, it’s been a while.” Lan chuckled lightly, doing his best to ignore the Omega that was clinging to him.

“How have you two been? I know that Chaud is going to have a child fairly soon, aren’t you?” Pride turned her attention to the duel haired male, giggling faintly. “You’re absolutely glowing today.”  
Chaud couldn’t keep the blush away from his face, placing a hand on his stomach and giving it a light pat. “Yeah, we don’t know if it is a boy or a girl yet, so we haven’t really picked a name.”  
Pride smiled to the two of them before turning her attention to the boy that was currently clinging to Lan. “Oh? Who might you be? I haven’t you around the hub before.” The female Alpha stated, tilting her head slightly.  
Shane gulped lightly, it was as if he suddenly didn’t know how to speak, biting his lip lightly. “Oh, right. You haven’t met Shane yet.” Lan spoke up, helping out the Omega greatly. “He’s an Omega from the ruins, he used to be a neutral party before he came in injured.” The Beta stated with a small smile.  
“An Omega living in the ruins? Oh my…” Pride let out a curious hum, looking over Shane a bit more. “You are fairly brave then, living on your own in the Ruins by yourself, not to mention that with the other groups out there, you being in heat could have been a rather large threat.” The blonde stated and placed a hand on her cheek. “But at least you are alive, nowadays that is all that people are thankful for; staying alive.” 

 

She wasn’t wrong, with the fact that people now had to either scavenge or grow their own resources, it was a hard time for everyone. The group continued to speak to each other for a while longer, discussing what had been happening so far, what they hope for, and how they wished that things would go back to the way they were. Every now and then Shane would make sure to check on Chaud, making sure that he was comfortable and that the baby was safe.  
“So Pride, anything new with you and-” Lan stopped mid-question, he stiffened up, feeling as though something was off.  
Shane looked to the brunette and quirked an eyebrow. “Lan..? Are you alright?” The Omega was confused, looking around to see if there was anything off about the situation, not seeming to find anything.

“Shane… Pride… Get as many other people to the sanctuary as possible, get the warriors to the armory…” Lan spoke as calmly as he could, his eyes still darting around the place.  
“Lan? What is going on, what is wrong?” Pride questioned, trying to see what the Beta was looking for.  
The Beta opened his mouth to speak, not really knowing what he could say to keep the others calm. But that wouldn’t have lasted long anyway. A Molotov cocktail was thrown through one of the open windows, igniting flames on the floor near the entrance to prevent escape. Many people screamed at the sudden action, running from the blaze as it began to spread.  
“Everyone! Get to the Sanctuary now!” Pride commanded, trying to guide everyone towards the western corridor. “Lan, what are we going to do? The Alpha warriors are numbered with the scavenging group that went out.” The Alpha was in a state of panic, her eyes widened as she looked around at the chaos.

“D-don’t worry Pride, we’ll think of something, we just need to get everyone to safety now.” Lan stated as he helped to guide everyone towards the sanctuary, going back to grab a few others before the flames got too out of hand.  
Shane was helping to guide everyone, trying not to falter with the flames growling closer by the second. Quickly he noticed one thing was wrong. “Chaud?” He looked around, not seeing any sign of the pregnant male. “Chaud! Chaud where are you!?” The Omega swiftly jumped down from his spot, running out of the corridor to find Chaud. He wasn’t about to let his friend die, and with Baryl as Chaud’s mate, he couldn’t afford to let him die. Bolting towards where the eastern corridor was, he heard a distressed call from one of the open rooms.  
“Chaud? Chaud oh my god!” Shane ran over to the male, bringing him close so that he felt somewhat safer. “Chaud, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Any injuries?” The Omega’s eyes widened in fear as he looked down at the pregnant male in fear, hoping for him to be alright.  
Chaud whimpered faintly, panting lightly as he looked up at the brunette, tiredness in his eyes. “Shane… H-help, m-my water broke, I-I’m in labor.” The duel haired male stated, holding onto him for dear life.  
The younger of the two Omega’s eyes widened, he needed to get Chaud somewhere safe now. “Come on, if we hurry we can get to the-“ Shane was unable to finish his sentence, turning around to see that flames had already reached the eastern corridor. There was no other way to go but the long way around. “Alright Chaud, we are both going to have to stay strong… Just, take a deep breath and hang on.” Shane helped the pregnant Omega up and began to run away from the flames, hoping to escape the raging fire.  
The two Omegas did their best to escape the flames, running around corners, making exits down hallways, they needed to find a way to get some help. At times they needed to stop in order for Chaud to catch his breath and try and relax his child. Shane just hoped that the medical ward wasn’t too far away now. Picking up the pace again, Shane held the door open for Chaud to enter the Medical ward, soon entering the area himself, shutting the door tightly.   
“Chaud? Shane?” Medi quickly scampered over to the two Omegas, inspecting them with extreme caution. “What is happening, many people want to know what is going on.”  
Shane gasped for air, leaning against a nearby counter to regain his breath. “I have to explain later, but right now there is another problem. Chaud is in labor, he needs help urgently.” He stated, helping Chaud get to a medical bed.  
“Shane!” The boy perked up, hearing Megaman call out his name. Turning around, the Omega watched as the Navi ran over. “Shane, what’s going on? Where’s Lan?”  
“Don’t worry, everyone is in the sanctuary, but we have a bigger problem.” Shane turned around, seeing the fire starting to peek from under the door. “Megaman, if you have any kind of water ability or chip on you, we need you to use it.”

Megaman looked to Shane as if he had grown an extra limb. “Shane, what are you saying? There’s a fire in the base? How did this happen!?” Shane gave him a fairly tired expression, almost saying “now is not the time” to him. “You’re right, I shouldn’t ask now.” He groaned, putting a hand to his head. “I haven’t been able to get the procedure done, so I apologize if I don’t seem on my a-game.” Megaman changed his arm into a buster with a water attachment, aiming it at the door. “Alright, on my count, open the door.”  
“Alright, got it.” Shane called out, running over to the door, grabbing a cloth on the way by. “Ready for the signal.”  
The navi waited and watched for a moment, looking at the flames under the door. His mind was racing, finally getting the courage to fight through the flames. “Now Shane! Open it!” The Beta shouted as he fired a large burst of water to extinguish as much as the flames.  
Shane threw open the door, discarding the burnt cloth as the rush of water flew past him, putting out any fire before it managed to reach the medical ward. “Great shot! But we still have a lot of this place to cover before it is destroyed.”

Megaman had his buster at the ready, heading beside Shane to speak to him better. “Then we have no time to lose, come on. Let’s go!” The two of them exchanged nods, running down the hallway in order to fight the flames, leaving Chaud with Medi and Jasmine for safety.   
The two males would need to fight fast before anything or anyone harmed the other base members. They just hoped that the scavenging group would return soon so that they may at least have some kind of relief from the battle they were currently having.


	9. After the Fire Comes Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a summary, but an author's note: With the second semester of school starting for me, I will be slow with writing as I need to focus on my work.

Megaman and Shane fought through the flames, hoping to reach the Sanctuary and everyone else who was there. Megaman shooting water around the place while Shane made sure that the structure would be stable enough for them to walk under. The duo made it out into the hub, which most would think is just a blazing part of the ruins now by the way it looked. Megaman and Shane did their best to extinguish the fire, fighting a losing battle at the moment.  
“Shane! We can’t just keep trying to fight this one!” Megaman yelled out to the boy, firing some water into the blaze. “If we don’t move on we may just be history!”  
“But we have to try! For everyone else!” The Omega called, seeing the entrance for the western corridor behind the flames. “Come on! This way!” Shane began to lead Megaman towards the Western corridor.  
Relief swept over the two of them as the flames were slowly beginning to die down, Megaman fighting to extinguish everything in his path. When the two reached the sanctuary they were able to feel an enormous weight lift off of their shoulders, seeing that those who were in the sanctuary were not injured in any way.   
“Everyone! May I have your attention please?” Megaman called out, waiting for the group to look towards him. “The fire has been extinguished enough that the flames will not spread, and that the fire will eventually die out.” The blue armored navi stated, watching as everyone soon felt their wave of relief.  
“Megaman!” The navi turned to see Lan running his way, hugging his brother tightly. “Megaman I was so worried, I thought the fire would get to you and I wouldn’t see you again.” The Beta sighed lightly, allowing himself to relax for a moment.  
Shane was happy to see that Lan was alright, however, one thing hit him that he almost completely forgot about. “Lan! I just remembered, Chaud is in labor! He’s having his baby now!” The brunette exclaimed, getting Lan’s attention almost immediately.

“What!? But what about Baryl!? He needs to be here for this!” Lan stated, looking around in concern.  
Pride quickly placed a hand on the male’s shoulder to relax him. “Lan, you go and look after Chaud. As an Alpha I will search for Baryl and explain to him the situation. I will have Knightman escort me to the location.” The female stated firmly, looking down at the three males. “Do not fret, I will make sure that Baryl gets back here in time.”  
Lan watched as the female began to head out, followed by her Navi. He needed to get to Chaud now, he couldn’t waste another moment. “Shane, you come with me to see Chaud, you know the safest rout now. Megaman, go and find Protoman, he’s got to be around here somewhere.” He explained, bolting out of the sanctuary as everyone was starting to exit.  
“Right Lan, I’m on it!” Megaman nodded, beginning to search for the Omega’s navi in the crowd.  
Lan and Shane raced down the hall, avoiding spots that look frail or still burning, hoping to reach Chaud before anything started to happen for the pregnant Omega. Shane was especially nervous, Baryl practically put him in charge of keeping an eye on Chaud while he was scavenging, if something were to happen, god knows what he would do to him.

 

“Alright Lan, we can take a turn here!” Shane called out, making a sharp left towards the medical ward, opening the door and rushing into the room, Lan panting heavily as they finally made it.  
“Shane, Lan. Is everything alright out there?” Medi asked, walking over to the two calmly, checking them over for any burn marks or injuries.   
Lan was still gasping for air as the other was checking him over for any kind of injuries that he may have sustained. “H-How is Chaud? I-is he alright?” He just barely managed to get out, leaning on Shane for support.   
“Oh Chaud? He is doing fine for the moment, however his contractions are getting closer together, I don’t think that it will be much longer before his Child will be here.”  
Shane and Lan exchanged concerned glances with one another, knowing that with the way Chaud was built in terms of his body, he may not be able to deliver his child by himself. “Is it possible that we could see him at all?” Shane spoke up, biting his lip softly.  
“I’m sorry but only his mate is allowed to be in the room with him at this time.” Medi frowned lightly, shaking her head.

Shane sighed, he thought that something like this would be the case but was hoping that there would be an exception for him. Though as soon as Baryl arrived here things may change somewhat. Deciding that it may be for the best, the two males exited the room so Chaud may receive the needed help for the delivery. Protoman and Megaman had arrived fairly quickly, both Navis entering the room to check on the Omega and ensure that he was alright. Shane didn’t know what to do, should he tell Lan that the breeding was a success? Should he explain that the plan was to become pregnant in the first place? Or should he just wait and see how things worked out?  
Shane turned towards the Beta, wanting to say something, however the words in his mouth were not found, he just couldn’t say anything… not yet at least. “So… Do you think that Chaud will be alright without Baryl now?”  
Lan was a bit shocked by the other, not expecting him to speak so soon. “Yeah… I think so at least.”  
There was a strong amount of awkwardness between the two males, both trying to find something to talk about that wouldn’t lead to something they would both regret.

Shane quickly perked up, looking down the hallway, seeing Baryl coming down the hall towards the Medical Ward. The brunette stood upright, waiting for him to be close enough to explain the situation. “Shane! How long had Chaud been in labor now?” The Alpha questioned, panting lightly from the run.  
“It’s been about an hour and a half now, Medi told me that it should be time now, Y-yeah I think it is deffinetly time.” The Omega explained to him as best as he could.  
Without hesitation, the man entered the ward, Lan and Shane following closely behind. Baryl and Medi exchanged some words before the female led him towards where Chaud was. Shane couldn’t stop his heart from beating out of his chest at that point, biting on his lip to keep from panicking too much. He had the feeling that things would go smoothly, but waiting with Lan and Megaman, his heart was just unable to calm down, worried that he might explode from the fear he may say something and his plan would be blown.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, no word had come of Chaud yet. The three males had to occupy themselves in some way, deciding to talk about what might have happened and who might have started the fire in the building.  
“It could have been one of our rival groups attempting to smoke us out and grab you Shane, what with the bet going on.” Megaman commented, looking down at the rough layout they had made using whatever they could find in the waiting room.  
Shane hummed lightly to himself, glancing over everything. “But who would want me the most out of these three? That’s what I’m wondering. I haven’t got a clue on who might have tried to attack.” The Omega looked down at a tissue box that was used to show one of the bases. “It could have been the Neo WWW maybe? Any encounter I had with them for stealing things often resulted in someone trying to grab and claim me, I got away every time though.”  
“Not likely, with you having a gun that could damage their emblem, you could have easily deleted someone from there.” Lan stated, looking over to a few magazines that they had used. “Maybe the Zoandroids? They are sneaky and a bit deceptive themselves? They would do anything to win.”  
Megaman shook his head. “No… That would be Nebula’s doings, for the most part, Regal and Baryl are rivals in both teams and family, seeing as they are brothers, Regal could have very easily ordered someone to take out the base and grab you, but their plan failed.”

As the trio continued to discuss what might have happened, Jasmine headed out into the waiting room finally after roughly three hours since they arrived. “Hey guys, good news.” The female waited for the three of them to look up at her. “Chaud has finally had his baby, it’s a boy.” She smiled lightly, putting her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels.  
“That’s great news!” Lan stood up, grinning widely from ear to ear. “C-can we go and see him now?”  
The female Omega nodded, holding open the door for the trio. “Right this way, he’s just resting now.” She stated, waiting for the three to exit the room before she began to lead them towards Chaud’s room.  
Inside the room, Chaud was looking down at the small newborn in his arms, Baryl standing close beside with wonder, cautious around the Omega while he was still resting from the event.  
Shane was the first to enter the room, looking in on the Omega before entering fully. “Hey Chaud.” The brunette spoke calmly as Lan and Megaman entered.

“Hmm? Oh, Shane.” Chaud smiled towards the male, signaling for him to come over. “Everything had gone smoothly for the delivery, he just took a while to come out.” He chuckled, watching Shane look at the bundle in his arms with curiosity. The duel haired male moved so that Shane could see the child, “Shane, I know we aren’t really known as mates, we are friends… And… Well, I’d like you to meet him… Ame…”  
Shane perked up as Chaud spoke, seeming a bit surprised by the statement and blushing faintly. “Ame… Wow… He’s so little.” The brunette commented, looking over the newborn’s features. It was fairly obvious that the child belonged to Baryl. Having the same hair color as him, though the one thing that stood out to him that Ame also belonged to Chaud was his eye color, they were blue, but in a darker tone than his own. The Omega couldn’t help but stare in wonder, something like this was truly a miracle.  
“Wow, congratulations Chaud. You did well.” Lan chuckled, looking at Ame with a smile. “A-and you too Baryl.” He quickly added with a nervous laugh.  
Shane had to say something now to Baryl, this would be the only time his lie may work… Though he would say something as soon as they got back to the apartment room, now could very well be a dangerous time…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed now, Chaud and Ame were instructed to stay in the Medical Ward for a few days while Chaud healed, leaving Shane and Baryl alone for the time being. It was rather awkward between the two of them, seeing as Baryl had a bet to complete while Shane was already claimed secretly. At the moment, the two had met up with a few of the other more human members to discuss what may have happened, meeting up in the observation deck to get a better grasp on things.  
“You see, what was discussed before was that perhaps Regal could have sent someone to start the fire, smoking the place out and causing everyone to flee, not caring if he hurt anyone.” Lan explained and pointed out the location of the start of the fire. “The hub was the point of attack, seeing as it held the most amount of people in it, and the fact that with so much space, the fire could spread more freely.”  
Laika hummed thoughtfully as the Beta explained the situation. “So what you are saying is that with the place smoked out, Shane would be left unprotected, giving the perfect chance to grab him and make an escape…”

Lan nodded, making a few marks on the table to show Shane’s possible exits. “Either one of these ways that Shane exited could have resulted with him becoming captured and claimed unwillingly… With this fact at hand it could be obvious that Regal sent someone.” The Beta concluded, looking down at the diagram.  
“If this happens again we need to be prepared.” Maylu stated, marking some points on the paper. “Perhaps… If we set up some water tanks on the roof to capture rain water, they could be used to extinguish flames more efficiently than going at them alone. As well it could be a lot safer.” The female Beta explained, marking the spots they could be attacked again.  
Baryl looked down in deep thought, checking out the points that were marked. “Yes… That could work.” He surveyed the points a moment longer before finally making his decision. “Right then, it is settled. We shall set up the points to prevent any further attacks, as well, I am assigning that any and all Able bodied Alphas and Betas are to keep watch over the doors, anyone who tries to enter will be met with a fairly violent fate.”

Shane was relieved to see that there was a plan set out for what may happen now. Many things were put into consideration… But he felt guilty, all of this trouble was because of him, he shouldn’t have let things get to this point. Not noticing the group starting to be dismissed, he snapped back into reality when Baryl called out to him, running after him quickly. This would be the perfect opportunity to put phase two of his plan into action with this bet, so long as he didn’t take his charm off of him in the next two days.  
“Baryl, when we get back to the apartment, there is something I wish to talk to you about.” The Omega stated, hoping to sound somewhat formal in front of the Alpha.  
Baryl quirked an eyebrow at Shane, normally the male was more timid around him. “Very well, we may speak after we arrived back in our section.”  
The plan was put into action… No backing out now…

In the apartment, Shane went over, sitting on his mattress in the living room, avoiding eye contact with the Alpha for the longest time. Baryl looked down at the boy in front of him, he had been acting rather odd since they had left the meeting with everyone, perhaps… Shane might give some insight on what that was about.  
“Shane. You wished to speak to me about some pressing matter?” The raven haired man moved to sit across from him, folding his arms in front of his chest.   
“No backing out now…””Y-Yes… It is about me being in heat.” He began, bringing his knees closer together. “Because I am running out of time to be in heat… Many feel it would be safer if I was claimed soon.” Shane glanced upwards to the Alpha, gulping slightly. “I only have a few days left to be in heat, and if I am not claimed within that time, then I will not be safe. The other groups will be after me, and the first instance that I am in heat I will be taken advantage of.”  
Baryl listened to what the other had to say, humming thoughtfully to himself. “I see…” he spoke, seeming to still be in deep thought with what to do about the situation he was currently in. “What do you propose that is done?” The Alpha looked as if he was now unsure, he had just become a father only a few hours ago, now an Omega was put into a predicament.

“Well… If I must be claimed by someone, and rules state it must be the Alpha of the group…” Shane took a deep breath, not wanting to say the words that were about to leave his mouth. “Then I am willing to allow my Omega nature to take control…” He couldn’t believe what he was actually going through at the moment, Shane just agreed to breed with someone when he was already claimed…  
Baryl’s eyes widened slightly from the statement, though remembering his position in the bet, he nodded slightly. “Very well then… When do you propose that we begi-“ He was unable to finish his sentence when Shane made his way over to him, the Omega having nuzzled his neck faintly.  
“Baryl… like I said; I only have a few days left…” The brunette whispered, having to bite his lip to keep from blowing his cover. “I… I don’t want the other groups to claim me… I wish to stay here…”  
What Shane had done must have worked on Baryl, hearing an exasperated sigh from the taller male, he cursed lightly under his breath. “Damn it… Alright, seeing as you and Chaud must have made some agreement, he wouldn’t have allowed you to breed with me unless he gave permission…” The Man moved Shane off of his lap, standing up and stretching after a moment. “Well Shane, If we are to breed as soon as possible, then we should do so before it is too late. The other groups will likely know when you have been in heat and when you have not.”

Gulping slightly, Shane watched the other head down the hall to the bedroom. He only assumed that he would be ordered to follow… Taking a deep breath he began to head towards the bedroom, prepared for anything that may happen. Having been already claimed by Lan was one thing, but attempting to keep his charm on while having sex with someone else… That was another story… He only hoped that it would stay on long enough for them to make it through the night…


	10. A Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane has agreed to have sex with Baryl in order to hide the fact that he had already been claimed by Lan. However, will he truly be able to handle things when it is all said and done?

Shane entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He was nervous. More nervous than when Lan and him bred only a day before… The original plan was to wait at least Three days, however, with him already being fertilized and only a few days away from officially being pregnant, there was no way that Baryl could possibly impregnate him. The Omega was caught off guard when the older male had wrapped his arms around him, keeping close.  
“Are all Alphas this clingy when they are going to basically screw someone’s brains out?” Shane knew that his little comment was somewhat brash, but he knew what was coming soon.  
“I’m sorry, but were you not the one who approached me to mate? Not the other way around?” Baryl moved the younger male so that he was now facing him. “Again Shane, we only have one chance at this, if this does not work then you could be in danger…”  
The brunette couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s comments. “Hey, I’m 16 not 6… And believe me, there are some Alphas, Betas and Omegas that breed who are younger than me… It will work.” He stated, deciding that it was now show time for him. “Nevertheless, we should start… I never thought my first time would be with someone who is almost seven years older than me.”  
“Then I’ll make it as smooth as I can, Shane…” Baryl stated, making his way over to the bed, Shane following him closely, still as nervous as he could be at the moment.

As soon as the two were comfortable enough to begin, Baryl decided to initiate things, moving closer to Shane and slowly starting to kiss his neck. The action shocked the Omega a great deal, but he reminded himself that this was the only way he could hide the fact that he was claimed by another. Shane relaxed his muscles, allowing the Alpha to take over, he hated to admit it, but Baryl was really good at starting things out.   
Baryl slowly moved his hands to feel under Shane’s shirt, running his hands over his skin, taking in every inch that he felt of the other. Removing his mouth from Shane’s neck, Baryl moved to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, surprising Shane even more by then.  
“No Backing down. No backing down. No backing down…” Shane had to keep reminding himself, kissing the older male back, slowly moving so he could wrap his arms round his neck to bring them closer. 

Baryl’s Alpha instincts were beginning to kick in, moving slowly to pin Shane to the bed, continuing to kiss him passionately and get a little more hands on with him. The Omega wished desperately to protest against things now, this was a mistake, he should have just come clean with the fact that he bred with a Beta, but he was in too deep now! Gradually, Baryl began to remove Shane’s shirt, removing the red fabric from him and discarding it on the floor before he resumed kissing the Omega. At this point, the Alpha was restraining himself from possibly harming the other from his excitement, the only real restraint that he had being the fact that he was somewhat larger than him for his “first” time.  
Shane had to think of something that would arouse him rather than hurt him, all of his thoughts were just of Baryl finding out about him breeding with Lan and him being either exiled or executed. He needed to let things happen or it would never work. Deciding to try what he did with Lan, he bucked his hips up, showing how “needy” he was becoming from the attention he had been receiving.

 

Upon feeling Shane thrust upwards at him, Baryl stopped his foreplay and began to slow himself, pulling away and looking down at Shane curiously. “H-Haah…. S-sorry about that Baryl, I just… I was just getting so excited that I couldn’t control myself.” Shane decided to play the innocent card, biting on his Charm lightly and giving Baryl a needy look.  
“I see…” Baryl chuckled lightly, watching the other below himself. “If you are almost ready, then I believe that we can begin soon.” The Alpha stated, beginning to move his hands towards the waistband of Shane’s pants, tugging at them gently.   
Shane sighed lightly, not saying anything to begin with, after a moment of thought he nodded to the male. “Go ahead then… But you will also need to take off your shirt.” He couldn’t help but smirk lightly.  
Baryl chuckled faintly, shaking his head at the male. “Well aren’t you eager to start things? I suppose that I can allow myself to undress first before starting.” The Alpha moved away, making sure that Shane was still comfortable before beginning to strip himself of his clothing.  
Shane needed to think of something to get himself aroused, trying to remember back to when he and Lan had sex, quickly remembering the feelings he had when with him. His mind was no longer in the same place as him, feeling a blush rise to his face in the memory of that night.

Shane snapped back into reality sooner than he would have wanted, Baryl having made his way on top of him yet again, looking down at the brunet. “Are you still comfortable at all Shane?”  
“H-hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine Baryl.” Shane chuckled nervously, looking down at his pants. “Well… I guess that there is only one article of clothing left to remove…” The Omega smirked lightly, playing with his waistband lightly.  
Baryl followed what Shane was hinting at, slowly moving his hand so that he could tug at the smaller male’s pants, and beginning to pull them down slightly. “I must say that not even Chaud was this eager to do this when he approached me.” He watched Shane’s expression change as he removed his clothing, discarding them in the room.  
Shane couldn’t help himself, staring up at Baryl’s body, he was so well-built, then again it was expected of him since he had been in the military before the world snapped. Taking a deep breath, he felt that he was ready to initiate things. “Well Baryl, we won’t get anything done if we just sit here and stare at each other’s bodies.” The Omega moved away for a moment so that he could look Baryl in the eyes. “Why don’t we move on to the next phase then?”

Baryl chuckled, shaking his head. “I couldn’t agree more with that statement.” He smirked, picking up Shane and kissing his neck. “What position would you be most comfortable in?”  
Shane thought for a moment, there wasn’t many positions that he had tried. Though one thing made his decision easier after something that he had read before about Alphas. “Why don’t I get on my hands and knees, it would be easier for the two of us then~” He whispered to Baryl, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck and kissing his jawline softly.  
“If you insist then.” Baryl gently set Shane down on the bed and waited for him to get into the position.  
Shane moved to quickly get on all fours, making sure that his charm was kept on tight before doing so. “Alright, I’m ready whenever you are Alpha~.” He stated, smirking lightly.

 

He wasn’t sure what to expect, Baryl could be greatly larger than Lan, Shane knew that Baryl was larger in height, but he didn’t know how much he would be taking. It hadn’t been long until Shane felt Baryl’s cock pressing up against him, squeaking softly when he did feel it, he was bigger than Lan. The Omega gripped the bedsheets, having to steady his breath so he didn’t scream out, maybe he should have payed attention to how large Baryl was before he agreed to this.  
“You alright Shane?” Baryl asked, leaning down so that he could listen to what Shane could say.  
The Brunette took a deep breath in so he could speak. “Y-yeah, just… Give me a moment to get used to things…” He squirmed lightly, trying to get used to this much larger feeling.  
Shane hated to admit it was taking so long to get used to the other’s size, but eventually the discomfort her was feeling began to leave. Looking back for a moment he gave Baryl a small nod, giving the “okay” to start moving.  
The Alpha showed no hesitation, pulling out of Shane slowly before slamming his hips back against his body, continuing this action at a moderate pace. The older male let out low groans and moaned softly as he rammed himself into the smaller male, unable to control his instincts at the moment.  
Shane’s eyes widened, not feeling anything like this. The way Baryl’s cock was buried deep inside of him, it was rough and hot, unlike his previous encounter with Lan. He needed to go along with it however, if not then this whole operation could be a failure. Shane let out a shaky moan, arching his back slightly, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad in the end?  
Baryl placed his hands firmly on Shane’s hips, moaning softly as he continued to thrust into Shane. The smaller male was still fairly tight, even after the foreplay that he had given him before. He unintentionally dug his nails into Shane, clawing at his sides lightly, leaving red marks on the Omega’s skin.

The brunette squeaked at this action, his eyes widening more by then, how much was Baryl going to mark his body? And even more concerning to him, why was it so enjoyable now? He was claimed by Lan, why was he enjoying this so much? Either way it felt like things would end soon, especially since he was still not used to the larger size of Baryl in him.  
The Alpha thrusted into Shane a few more times, burying his cock deep inside of him before releasing his seed into him. Shane’s eyes widened briefly, gripping the bed sheets lightly and arching his back, unable to hold his own orgasm any longer, screaming out slightly.  
Both males were fairly tired from their session, Shane having relaxed from his orgasm already, looking down at the mess he had made of the bed. He felt so embarrassed about the whole thing… But it was worth it, with him already being claimed previously, he couldn’t be carrying Baryl’s child. There was only one issue, he wasn’t pulling out yet…  
“B-baryl, wh-what’s taking so long?” Shane’s voice held some nervousness from the situation.  
Baryl forgot about it possibly being Shane’s first time, looking away from the Omega for a moment. “Well, you see… One thing that Alphas do have when they have sex, no other class does this… Well, the males have a knot that sometimes ties the two who breed together.” He explained, awkwardness clearly hinted in his voice.  
Shane tried his best to stay calm, being knotted by an Alpha!? That was deffinetly not on his things to do! He had to keep reminding himself, this was for his own protection… The two moved so that they could lie down on the bed, Baryl still knotted inside of Shane. The Omega knew that he wouldn’t be pregnant by Baryl… Because he was already claimed by the Beta he trusted…


	11. Sun and Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with The secret now having to be put under deep lock and key from anyone, Lan confronts Shane to see what the truth is about Shane and what his plan for now is.

Lan sleepily blinked his eyes open, looking out to the streets of the ruins as daylight broke from his window. It was a new day… Sitting up and stretching his arms out, he looked around for anything out of place, so far, so good… Lan began to get on his usual clothing, white shirt, black pants, orange vest, and headed out the door where things were already fairly busy.  
“Morning Hikari.” Sean called out, walking over to the Beta. “What’s up? I mean it’s totally unlike you to sleep in.” the grey haired male teased, laughing to himself.  
Lan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re hilarious Obihiro, just hilarious.” He huffed and began making his way to the mess hall. “I know you aren’t just making small talk, so what do you need?”  
Sean placed a hand to his chest, acting offended by the action. “Why I would never do such a thing!” He paused for a moment, looking back for a moment. “Well other than some big news that you missed this morning.”  
Lan almost did a double take, he would have been woken up if there was big news. “What… Kind of news?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow towards the male.  
“Oh nothing much, other than Baryl claimed the Omega last night.” Sean grinned and chuckled lightly. “I can’t believe he actually agreed to it! We won the bet! Yes!”  
Lan’s heart almost went into his throat, if Baryl claimed Shane, but he already had sex with the Omega before the older man did, so that would mean… “Oh no…” He muttered under his breath, nervousness in his voice.  
“What was that Hikari?”  
“I-I said oh whoa!” The younger Beta grinned sheepishly to Sean, watching as he made his way towards the mess hall.

This was bad, this was very bad. If Baryl found out that Lan had claimed Shane first, he was as good as dead meat! Shane’s plan was to breed with him so he didn’t have to be with the Alpha! This was practically suicide! Lan began to pace around, his nerves getting the best of him at the moment, how would he be able to live with himself after this? He might as well be killed then and there! Lan soon noticed Shane walking out of the storage room, having deposited some items in there for safe keeping. Of course this wasn’t like Lan to seek answers so harshly, but in this case he would make an exception.  
“Shane!” Lan yelled out, running over to the Omega. “Hey can I talk with you in private? It’s a little urgent for me to know something.”  
Shane was a bit surprised by the request, however he didn’t have much time to respond, Lan having grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from the storage room. “L-Lan what’s wrong?”  
“Shane, it’s about you screwing with Baryl!” Lan whispered harshly to the younger male, keeping a firm grip on his arm. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you realize what might happen!? I could be outcasted! I could lose my privileges as a Beta! That was seriously fucked up of you to just use me to get out of having to go through with this whole thing!”  
Shane growled and pulled away from Lan. “Shut up! I never even wanted to go through with this! The Alphas wanted this whole bet to go on! I am a living being, not a prize to be won!” The Omega grit his teeth, glaring at Lan. “The only reason I chose to fuck with you was because I wanted it to be someone I could trust. I know I could trust Baryl, but still, I wanted someone who wasn’t going to breed me just because I was in heat… I wanted to be with someone who liked me for who I am!”

Lan admitted that he was shocked by this sudden outburst form Shane, looking at the Omega with wide eyes. “And let me get something straight with you, Beta, I am going through with this pregnancy even if it kills me.” Shane scoffed, whipping around before heading towards the medical ward to visit with Chaud.  
Lan could only stand and stare in stunned silence, unsure of what to do by then. Maybe he should try speaking to Shane once he was a bit calmer, or even avoid him until he approached later on? Either way, something wasn’t going to end well, he could just feel it in his gut.  
“Lan!” Laika called out, followed by his Navi, Megaman, Maylu and her Navi. “Lan, have you completely forgotten about the meeting today? We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” The Alpha snapped, looking down at him coldly.  
“Wait that’s today?! Oh shit. L-let’s go!” Lan exclaimed, running with the group to the conference hall, completely forgetting about what happened with Shane only a few seconds ago.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane grumbled to himself lightly as he made his way towards Chaud’s room, still fairly pissed off at the fact that Lan has approached him so harshly. He was going to need a bit of time to relax from the overall experience. Shaking his head, he entered Chaud’s room, seeing him taking care of Ame, being as gentle as he could with the infant as he could be.  
“Hey Chaud…” Shane spoke up after a moment.  
Chaud looked up from his child, seeing Shane in the doorway. “Oh, hello Shane.” He spoke calmly, signaling for him to come over. “So… Is it true? The plan worked out so far?”  
All Shane could do was nod, sighing lightly. “Well… Currently, I’m actually pregnant with Lan’s child, so even though I did have sex with Baryl, it will not be his.” The brunette stated, looking towards the ground. “Though… I’m having my regrets now about not having told Lan about this sooner…” He sat down in a nearby chair, bringing his knees close to his chest.

“What do you mean? Did he… Find out by another means?” Chaud questioned, moving to place Ame in his bassinette. “If he found out I would have imagined for him to be thrilled. I suppose that it is another story with him.”  
“No shit…” Shane huffed, letting go of his legs, looking at his stomach. “I’m considered to be officially pregnant now by Lan, so long as Baryl doesn’t find out…” He managed to muster up a smile to the dual haired teen, sighing lightly.   
Chaud smiled back at the pregnant Omega. “Like you said, so long as Baryl doesn’t find out.” He explained, soon changing his tone to a bit more serious. “I take it that you want to know about the early stages of pregnancy however?” Chaud hummed softly.  
“Umm…” Shane blushed faintly, looking down at the ground after a bit. “W-well… Yeah…”  
Chaud let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “Well I’m not really the one to ask in this situation, seeing as this was only my first pregnancy. If anything, you should ask Medi, or Jasmine even. They are both nurses and are willing to give any information to expecting Omegas and Betas.”   
Shane took in the new information that was given to him, maybe it would be worth his time to look for the two that were mentioned, he had previously met Medi himself, but he had only heard of Jasmine now. “Alright, thank you Chaud. I’ll leave you be for the moment.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lan was still somewhat dazed by the fact that Shane had bred with him before breeding with Baryl, which was considered suicide to an Omega by then. Trying to get his mind wrapped around what had been said in the meeting, he looked around the table at the Alphas and Betas that were there already.  
“Listen, I have received word from one of the Alphas of the other groups.” Colonel held a paper in his hand, setting it on the table. “They have changed the rules of this bet for Shane. It states here that though he is now claimed, he must be kept in the base at all times, any sign of him being outside and he is free game, if an opposing group is able to catch him outside, they may take him and force an abortion so that the bet may restart.” The military navi read out loud.  
Baryl grit his teeth, slamming a fist on the table. “This is absolute bullshit!” he snapped, causing many of the others to flinch and back away from the table. “We are keeping him safe here, I don’t think that we should suffer for having won this bet! Shane belongs to the squadron of the Net Police.” Baryl stood from his seat, looking around the table. “We will raise the guard’s abilities, we must keep this place under high lockdown around the final months of his pregnancy, and I swear to god that if anything happens while I am in charge there will be death waiting for them!”

Lan gulped, seeing Baryl in such a rage was quite terrifying now, especially with the fact that he was the true father of Shane’s child. “Baryl, with all due respect, we only have so many Alphas that are of fighting condition.” Laika spoke up, hoping to get through to the Alpha.  
“Laika, this is a matter of security, gather Betas to fight, hell, gather Omegas to fight if need be. We are not going to fall to the enemy. Do I make myself clear?” Baryl’s voice was sharp as he spoke to the younger Alpha, glaring daggers towards him.  
With a small gulp, Laika sighed and shook his head. “You are understood clearly sir…”  
“Then it is settled, we shall not falter to those who threaten our base, this is our home, and we intend to protect it.” Baryl concluded. “Dismissed, you are free to go now…” he waved off the other groups, sitting back down in his spot so he could read over the letter once more.

Lan for once… Was scared of his own leader, he wanted to confront him, but at the same time that would mean he would possibly give away his own position of being the true father of Shane’s children… How could he do that to his own leader? Especially with him in such a state! Either way, he needed to look for Shane at the moment to speak with him about possible plans.  
“Lan!” Megaman called out, rushing over to his operator. “Lan, there you are, a lot of us were looking for you! We found something you may find interesting to see.” The blue armored navi stated, rushing over to where their small group of friends gathered.  
“What’s going on? And where did you get Shane’s bag?” Lan questioned, looking around at the others.  
Maylu shook her head, reaching into the bag. “It isn’t the bag we want you to see.” She pulled out what looked to be an emblem of some sort, showing off one of the clan symbols. “Turns out that the Net Police weren’t the ones to have him first.” She began, setting down the bag and inspecting the emblem. “Rugged, yet also smooth around the top, just like Nebula’s symbol.”  
“Wait, Nebula? But there was no way, he told me he was 100% independent!” Lan shouted, grabbing the emblem from the female Beta, looking it over carefully.

“Well after a bit of digging, Medi and I finally found out what had happened before with Shane.” Jasmine began, pulling out a picture from a few years ago. “Turns out that Shane’s family and him were working with Nebula in the first few months of the ruins. From what other information we managed to get from a prisoner, his parents were killed when he was younger and out of defense he fought back and fled the hideout.” Jasmine placed the picture back in the bag. “So there was no wonder why he was hesitant on day one to enter our base.”   
Lan never imagined that the Omega was a part of Nebula at one point, at least there was some information of the male’s past that would come of use. “Hey!” The group turned, seeing Shane standing close by, his eyes wide. “What are you doing with my bag!?” He stormed over to them, snatching the bag from the female, growling softly.  
“Shane, it’s okay, just… We want to ask you about a few things.” Lan tried to get through to the Omega, to no avail.  
“Oh piss off! Haven’t you been taught not to go through people’s things without permission!?” Shane growled up at Lan, having a protective hold on his bag now. “Say one word, even a syllable of this to anyone. I shoot your head off.” The omega concluded, drawing a line across his neck with his thumb.

Lan took a step back. Was Shane just hormonal or something. “Shane come on, come back!” He chased after the Omega, finally catching up to him. “Shane, come on… I want to talk about things with you. Please.”  
“Oh now you want to talk? Not this morning when you dragged me over and chewed me out for wanting to keep you safe!? You know what? I was right, I don’t need a Beta in my life. Baryl gave me the option to be with you again, I’m not gonna take it! There are plenty of Betas here that I could be with, maybe I’ll chose an Alpha? Oh, or better yet, maybe.” He paused, glaring at the boy. “Maybe just to spite people I will choose to be with a Gamma!”  
Lan stepped back for a moment, shocked by his sudden rant. “You wouldn’t even be able to handle a Gamma Shane! They just screw people for the hell of it! Not caring about precautions!”  
“Oh poor little Omega Shane? Whatever will I do?” Shane’s tone was drenched in sarcasm, beginning to walk away from the teen, huffing softly. “Here’s my little message to you Hikari.” He managed to Flip Lan off from behind as he was walking away.

“Oh that’s real mature Shane!” Lan called out to the Omega, waiting for a response.  
“By the way Lan! For a Beta you are not that smart!” Shane countered, snapping towards the Beta, turning around to storm out of the area.  
Lan grit his teeth, he could not believe what Shane was doing now! Hitting his head against a wall a few times out of frustration, he yelled out. “What is wrong with that Omega!?” He shouted at the top of his lungs, growling.  
“Lan calm down! Besides, it’s not like he will be here forever.” Megaman tried to get through to Lan, though to no avail. “I’m going to speak with Protoman and Searchman, if you need me you know where to find me…”   
Lan could only stare at the area where Shane had left previously, unable to truly calm his nerves just yet, he couldn’t believe Shane’s words! First he tells Lan that he was just part of a scheme, then he finds out he used to be with Nebula?! That was the line for him, yet… He couldn’t bring himself to act out… Not yet at least…


	12. Darkloid's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Megaman have a bit of a chat together, however are taken from their base. Meanwhile Lan speaks to Chaud about his thoughts and his issues with the Omega.

Weeks had passed since Shane had fought with Lan, the two rarely spoke to one another and when they did the banter usually consisted of snarky comments and sarcastic remarks. Most excused Shane’s behavior as his hormones acting up while others believed Lan’s behavior as jealous statements. Either way, it was clear that the two could no longer work together for anything… Shane began to show his pregnancy slightly, having a small baby bump that was beginning to make his clothing tighter. The Omega would try to hide things from others, though the tightness in his shirts was a clear indication that he was pregnant.  
It was somewhat embarrassing for him, being pregnant now, he felt almost useless by then, those who desired to help him the most were often Alphas who thought after he was ready to breed they would have a shot with him. That would be until he pulled out his gun and threatened them with it, causing any Alpha to back away out of fear of being shot. Currently however, Shane was in a situation where he could really use some help. He was attempting to repair a control panel that had shorted out and was unable to provide power to the living areas. Almost ready to give up, he picked up the sounds of footsteps coming his way.

“Shane, do you need a hand with anything?” Shane perked up, hearing Megaman walking up from behind him, smiling faintly.  
“Hey Megaman, no I’m fine. Besides, you look like you should be taking things more easy than me.” He commented, earning a chuckle from the Beta.  
Megaman sighed, placing a hand on his belly. “I know… And the weird thing is that Roll and Searchman are both okay with things, though others may find it strange to be in a Polyamorous relationship, we found some way to make this work.” The Navi explained. “Now look, move over, I can help you in repairing that panel.” He chuckled, grabbing one of the wire cutters and replacers.  
Shane sighed, watching and following what the blue armored navi did, soon bringing up the conversation again. “Hey… Does Lan ever think about me still? Or is he pretty mad yet?” The brunette asked, having a sliver of hope in him that maybe the Beta still loved him.  
“Well I can’t say I’ve heard him speaking about you lately. Sorry Shane.” Megaman shook his head, placing a few chips into the control panel before closing it up, watching the hallway light up.

Shane let out a defeated sigh. “I just… I wish I could apologize for what I said to him… I was such an idiot then… It was so Omega of me…” He slid against the wall, bringing his knees closer.  
“Well if you want me to speak with him, I’d be more than happy to do so.” Megaman stated, smiling faintly. “But only if you want me to that is.”  
Shane thought for a moment before smiling and giving Megaman a small nod. “Alright, that would be great. Thank you so much Megaman!” He couldn’t help but hug the Navi by then, chuckling lightly.  
“Alright but remember not to get your hopes up, you never know how Lan will act with his idiotic ways and all.” The Beta commented, letting go of the Omega. “Let’s just head towards the eating area for now? I’m a bit hungry and wouldn’t mind having a look at our food supply.”  
Shane chuckled. “Ditto, I wouldn’t mind getting something either.” The male stated, standing up and brushing his clothes off, following the other closely.  
As the two continue to walk towards the Hub, they were followed by a rather large Navi behind them. Neither of them suspected anything may happen yet until both were stuck by something rather sharp and their mouths were covered to prevent any screaming. Shane couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, falling limp in the large Navi’s arms, Megaman doing the same, both males unconscious as they were carried away by the stranger.

Lan was beginning to worry, Megaman told him he would meet him around the entrance to the Hub soon so they could possibly scavenge closer to the base, looking around with his arms folded. ‘Where is he? I told him specifically: Meet me here around 1:00, we need to scavenge.” He huffed, leaning against the door.  
“Lan.” The male turned to see Chaud walking towards him, Ame sound asleep in his carrier on Chaud’s back. “What’s up? You look a bit lost.”  
The male sighed, shaking his head. “It’s Megaman, he hasn’t come here yet and I’m getting a little worried. Not that he’s close to his due date or anything for having his baby, but I want to make sure he is safe.”  
“Well I was actually coming over to ask if you have seen Shane at all? Last I checked he was fixing a control panel in order to get the power working in the living sector again, he said he would be able to do it.” Chaud explained, making sure that Ame was comfortable in his carrier.  
Lan grit his teeth at Shane’s name, looking towards the ground. “Yeah so what? He broke my heart, what do I need him for?” he scoffed, earning a swift punch from the duel haired Omega. “Ow what the fuck was that for!?”  
“What do you think? The night after your fight, I was coming home with Ame finally, he came crying right over to me, Baryl was out at the time so he vented out to me. You were acting more “Alpha” than ever towards Shane then!” 

Lan grit his teeth, he never wanted to have this conversation. “Well tough luck, I am not going to speak to him again.”  
“Hate to break it do you, but I think that if Megaman and Shane are missing, they may just be together someplace.” Chaud stated, taking a deep breath to calm down. “I’m going to drop off Ame with Iris for a while, we can go inform the others and search for them together.” The Omega stated, turning to head into the medical bay.  
Deep down Lan hoped that Shane was alright, he was trying to mask it as much as possible, but he couldn’t help it… He still loved him…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The two captured males slowly regained consciousness, looking around the strange room they were in and blinked sleepily. “Mmh… Megaman?” Shane barely spoke up. “Megaman? Oh god! Are you alright?” He scampered over towards the Navi, supporting his head.  
“Nngh… Yeah… I’m alright…” Megaman sat up, glancing around. “Damnit… I know where we are…” The navi stated, gritting his teeth. “This is the base of the Darkloids, I had the feeling one of the groups would be drastic, however… Never did I think that I would be in here…”   
“I know I have stolen from them a few times when I was in Nebula, but that was because I was working against my will.” Shane stated, huffing and folding his arms, looking around curiously.

The two gasped, hearing the door open suddenly, two rather large Darkloids began to walk towards them, causing the males to cower and cling to each other. “You two, step aside, I want to see the condition of the Omega.” The two recognized that voice, watching the two navis part to show Dark Mega heading their way, Megaman now putting himself in front of Shane to protect him.  
“Well now, this is a surprise, I only expected an Omega here, and I now have an Omega and a Beta in my possession.” The darkloid chuckled, eyeing over the two of them. “Hmm… How disappointing, you’ve both been claimed? And are pregnant…” Dark Mega kneeled in front of Megaman, tilting his chin up. “You know Mega, I Imagined that you would have been smart and only breed with Roll, someone who is more your taste. But seeing that you’ve been bred by another, perhaps you are more linear towards male Alphas.” He chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Leave him alone!” Shane growled, earning a sharp glare from Dark Mega. He wasn’t about to back down, but he didn’t want to get hurt…  
Dark Mega let go of Megaman, standing and moving towards Shane. “You do know Omega, there is one tactic that I can use for you, having been claimed by his group’s Alpha.” The darkloid pointed to Megaman, not taking his eyes off of the Omega. “So instead of forcing abortion on your child, why don’t I use some other tactic in order for you to lose it… You would make a fine carrier to my heir you know…”

Shane wanted to run, to hurt him, to scream, anything! But his body was frozen in fear… He could do nothing… “I want him brought up to my quarters, ensure that he is unharmed, after all…” Dark Mega grabbed Shane’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “He is to be my Omega…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud and Lan met up with a few others by the main hub’s doors, looking to make sure that no one would follow them into the ruins. “Okay so here is the plan, we need to figure out where Shane and Megaman are before anything, if we can find some kind of clue as to where he is we may be able to get somewhere.” Chaud stated, handing out a few maps. “Tesla, Charlie, Magnetman and Gyroman, you look around the area near Nebula. Maylu, Roll, Jasmine and Medi, search near the Zoanaroid. Lan, Protoman, Sean, Bass and I will search near the Darkloid base.” He concluded, holding his PET. “Is everyone clear as to what the plan is?”  
“There is only one question Chaud.” Gyroman began, folding his arms. “What will we do if Shane and Megaman are nowhere to be found?”  
Chaud sighed and looked towards the floor. “If he is not found… Assume they are dead…”  
That sentence managed to finally get Lan’s attention, looking towards the floor. If Shane was really dead… no… He couldn’t think like that, not yet anyhow.  
“Let’s move out.” Sean commanded, opening the door and watching as everyone left before heading out himself, shutting the door tightly behind him.

The groups headed in their specified directions, starting to look for any clues which would help find Shane and Megaman, they hoped that the amount of time spent looking for them would not exceed past sundown, seeing as Baryl would begin to worry after that time. Lan mostly looked towards the ground, not truly paying attention to where he was going, though he noticed something a bit off about the area, a piece of cloth from somewhere…

“Hey, Chaud, Sean!” He called out and rushed towards the cloth and picking it up, immediately recognizing the dark colored emblem on it. “I think I know where they are…” He stated, holding up the cloth for the two to see.  
“Darkloids… Should’ve known.” Sean huffed, turning to see that Bass and Protoman had made their way over. “Change of plans guys… We have a couple of members to retrieve.” Sean stated, standing upright.  
Lan was on autopilot now, bolting towards the area of the Darkloids at full tilt, the rest of his group having to jog in order to keep up with him at that point. If anything this was the most determined he has ever been to save someone’s life, or lives to that matter. Not only was he going to save his brother, but also the Omega that was currently carrying his child, he needed to make sure they were safe… He just had to.  
“Come on guys! We gotta move!” He called back towards his teammates, though more focused on running, this was a rescue mission now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Shane was harshly pushed into another room, having the door shut behind him to prevent his escape. He only hoped that Megaman would be safe without him. Looking around the room it was noted that it was fairly large, having a large tattered bed near the walls, some shredded wallpapers, little to no light in some areas, aside from a few holes in the ceiling at the moment. He couldn’t help but think that maybe the Darkloids had it better than the Net Police.  
Deciding that it would be best if he relaxed, he sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling his stomach lightly, trying to understand what his child may be feeling now. “Hey little one, are you alright in there?... I bet you can’t really hear me at the moment… I’m scared, I don’t know what will happen… But I’ll be sure to stay strong… For the sake of you…” He spoke softly to his baby, closing his eyes and beginning to hum a soft lullaby to himself.

Roughly a half of an hour passed, Shane heard the door open up, causing the omega to jump up, looking towards the door. Dark Mega began to make his way towards where Shane was, this time he was alone however.  
“So, are you comfortable? Omega?” The darkloid purred, moving to cup Shane’s cheek softly.  
The Omega stiffened up, not taking his eyes off of the Navi for even a second. “What did you go with Megaman?” The omega questioned, taking a deep breath to calm down. “I have a right to know what happened to my friend.”  
Dark Mega’s smile slowly faded, huffing as he turned away from the male. “He’s fine… He was moved to one of our containment rooms for now. As he is a Beta, he will be kept for breeding and training purposes. However, he will not be my beta. I will allow someone else to breed with him.”  
“You sick bastard…” Shane growled, not caring about the other by then.  
Dark Mega grit his teeth, bringing his hand back and striking the Omega across the cheek, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Shane brought a hand up to the cheek he was struck on. It stung, almost burning by then. He whimpered softly, looking up at the Darkloid to see what he would do next.  
“Listen here Omega, you are never to speak that way to me again, ever.” Dark Mega stated, pinning Shane to the bed by his neck, hearing the Omega begin to struggle for air. “Now… Be a good little Omega and obey me for this… I will then think about making this painless~”

“N-No! I won’t let you do this!” Shane protested, only to feel the other press against his neck tighter, making him choke lightly.  
“Oh but I will… And listen carefully.” Dark Mega moved so he could whisper to the smaller male. “Do as I say… or the Beta will not last the night.”  
That last statement managed to silence Shane, the thought of Megaman and his child dying… It was too much… Hesitantly, he relaxed himself, he wasn’t going to win this at all.  
“Good boy~” Dark Mega purred, removing his hand from Shane’s throat and stroked his cheek lightly, smirking down to the Omega. “Why don’t we begin now? I don’t see any reason to prolong this process.” He smirked, moving his hand down towards his stomach area. “It’s still quite a shame… How your carrying Baryl’s young now, but I will allow you to go through this pregnancy, if not just to see how your body will react to being under stress now.” The Darkloid leaned in close to Shane’s face, so that their lips were almost touching. “The child may not last long after it is born, but I do not care about that… So long as you are able to birth another one that belongs to me…” His voice was fairly threatening as he spoke, smashing their lips together in a more than heated kiss.

Shane wanted to desperately push him off, though he wasn’t about to pull such a selfish act to put Megaman in harm’s way. Dark Mega removed himself from Shane’s lips, trailing his kisses down Shane’s jawline and to his neck, biting and nipping at the skin, leaving a distinct red mark on his neck, not caring about the Omega’s comfort. The Alpha began to take Shane’s clothes off, starting with his shirt and quickly discarding his pants.  
“Hmm, I would have thought that you would be more excited than this boy, after all, you get to be one of the few who has the honor of breeding with the Alpha male of the group~” Dark Mega smirked, sticking a hand down Shane’s pants, beginning to slowly rub his cock while pinning his hands above his head. “I must say that you seem to be of perfect size for carrying a Navi child… Mind you that your body may need a few… alterations… But after such you should be able to carry one full-term without needing a C-section.”  
Shane squirmed lightly under the Darkloid’s hold, he didn’t want some other’s baby in him, he was just happy to have Lan’s baby! Lan… He would do anything just to see him again now… He loved the Beta more than he thought, and he gave him up just like that. Whimpering softly, the Omega tried to turn away from Dark Mega, only being pulled closer to him.

“No no… I am in control here Omega.” The navi purred, slowly moving to take off his helmet. “I need to know what you feel like so that I know exactly how it feels when it is time for us to breed after you are done with this pregnancy…”  
Shane gulped, he never wanted this! He was in too deep! He wanted Lan.. He needed Lan there now! He messed up too much…


	13. Finding Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan and the group have arrived at the base of NeoWWW, they are going to have to work fast in order to save both Megaman and Shane.

Lan hummed, reaching the base of the Darkloids, he didn’t know what to expect when going in… But here he was next to his best friends and their navis looking towards the large building. Exchanging glances with Sean and Chaud, both nodding in response so that they would be able to move forwards to get the job done.  
“So Lan, what’s the plan? I mean it seems a little… I don’t know… Nuts!” Sean huffed, glaring at the Beta with fiery eyes.  
Lan quickly put his hand over the grey haired male’s mouth, turning to look at him. “We go and find Megaman first, he is likely not under much security. As soon as we have him we will look for Dark Mega, we find him, we find Shane.” The brunette stated, standing up from their hiding spot and rushing towards a ventilation shaft. “Come on, we go in through here.”  
“In there? Lan I can’t be breathing that in! You know how many diseases and bacteria are floating around in vets?” Chaud folded his arms, soon noticing a guard who had their back turned towards them. “Okay we’re going in…” The dual haired male stated, crawling into the vent first. “If I get sick because of this however I will not hesitate to inform Medi, just so you know…” He threatened to the Beta, Protoman having crawled in after him.  
“Be my guest Chaud…” Lan rolled his eyes, entering the vents, followed by Sean and Bass. “Shut the door, we don’t want this to look suspicious…” Lan stated, watching as Bass grabbed the grate and put it back on. “Let’s move, we don’t have much time.”

The five made their way through the vents, listening for any kind fo sign that they were near Megaman or Shane. Lan occasionally stopped to make sure that those of the Darkloid group would not hear them making their way through the vents before moving forwards again, nearly getting caught once or twice because of it. Looking down one of the grates after being in the vents for what he thought was 15 minutes, Lan noticed the familiar blue color of Megaman’s helmet, grinning widely as he looked down.  
“Megaman! Psst! Megaman!” Lan whispered from the vent, waiting for the Navi to at least respond to the other, looking around confused. “Up here! In the vent!” Megaman finally took the hint and looked up, spotting Lan in the grates.  
“Lan! What are you doing in there?! I would have thought you’d get some of the Alphas to help you out!” Megaman stood from his spot, walking over to the vents. “You need to hurry and get me out of here! Dark Mega Will be here any second now and I don’t want to meet up with him!”  
Chaud sighed and moved beside Lan. “Don’t worry we’re getting you out of here.” The older male huffed, turning so that he could kick the grate open.  
Protoman and Bass reached down in order to help Megaman into the grates, grunting as they lifted the pregnant navi up. Once Megaman was inside, the group took a moment to ask what had happened to him and Shane, causing Megaman to look towards the floor.

“Shane and I were working on the control panel to the living areas, once we were finished we were grabbed by a darkloid and jabbed with something like a needle… We weren’t able to fight at all, and well the next moment we know… Well…” He sighed, looking down towards the floor. “Lan I feel horrible. What if he doesn’t make it or his baby is forcefully aborted? Think about it!”  
“I’m sure he will be fine, let’s just hurry and find him before we get caught.” Lan huffed, turning to make his way through the vents again.  
Megaman bit his lip, harshly grabbing ahold of Lan in order to get his attention. “Lan for god’s sake! Listen to me!” He yelled, making the other members of the group quickly hush the Navi. “Two darkloids were ordered to take Shane to Dark Mega’s room, if he’s anywhere, he could very well be there.” He stated firmly. “Lan I know you are heartbroken about Shane, but think about how he feels at the moment! I mean honestly who the fuck are you to choose for him?! You can act so alpha at times Lan!” Megaman growled and shoved the male out of the way. “Come on, it’s this way… I think…”  
“W-wait!” Lan couldn’t believe what his brother just said… But at the same time he knew why… Looking towards the base of the vent in shame, Lan began to follow the group though. He couldn’t help thinking of Shane, daydreaming of what it may be like to possibly be with him, spending time with the Omega. He messed up… Lan wanted to be with Shane, not just because he was carrying his baby… he loved the Omega.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Lan found himself falling through one of the grates in the vent, hanging on for dear life. It must’ve been luck however that led him there because as he looked down, he noticed the familiar figure on the bed that he knew as Shane… Though slightly more beaten and bloodied than he remembered… Dark Mega must’ve done that to him before he got there… Carefully swinging on the grate, Lan hoped for the best as he let go of the metal frame, landing in a pile that was on the floor.  
Shane jumped, huddling under the covers out of fear as he watched the pile move suddenly. He reached over to grab the nearest blunt object to use as a weapon, grabbing a large rod that was close by. Moving to at least put his pants back on, the Omega raised the weapon, prepared to fight whatever it was that was close by, back.  
“Shane?” Lan spoke under the pile, eventually emerging from it, seeing Shane just in time to earn a smack on the head. “OW! Son of a BITCH that hurt!” He yelled, holding his head in pain as he tried his best to get his vision straight.  
“L-Lan?” Shane dropped the rod, staring at the Beta in shock. “What are you doing here?! You realize how much danger you are in right now!?” The Omega moved to help up the brunette, whimpering lightly in discomfort.

“Well I came to save you and Megaman.” Lan explained, huffing lightly. His tone softened as he heard the Male’s whimper, inspecting Shane. “What happened to you? Did Dark Mega…” He didn’t want to finish, seeing Shane begin to tear up.  
“I feel so used Lan… H-he… He didn’t even give consent to breed with me…” Shane allowed a few tears to fall. “He raped me Lan… There’s no other way to put it… He raped me…” He began to shiver lightly, leaning into Lan. “I was wrong… I need you Lan, I like you, I don’t want to hurt you again…”  
Seeing Shane break down like this… Lan moved to wrap his arm around Shane, pulling him close. “I know… I just… I was stupid and blind-sided… Shane please, let’s just…” He sighed and shook his head. “Let’s... Let’s just go home.”  
Shane nodded, moving to grab his shirt and put it on, still feeling the effects of Dark Mega’s assault on him. “Let’s move, I can’t stand being here anymore…” Shane looked to where Lan had come from. “How will we get out?”  
“Shane! You’re alright!” The two looked up, seeing Chaud and Megaman looking down at them. 

“Perfect timing guys!” Lan called out, watching as Protoman lowered himself into the room. “Shane, you go first, we need to get you out as soon as we can.”  
Shane nodded and allowed for the red navi to hoist him up, reaching for Sean and Bass’ hands to pull him in. Lan looked around, making sure that there was no way they were going to be spotted. Though panic quickly set over him, spotting one thing that would surly spell danger; a security camera… Hurriedly he ran over to Protoman, getting help to enter the vents as the camera began slowly panning its way towards them. Lan reached down, grabbing the Navi and pulling him up just as the camera would have begun to notice them. The group swiftly began to make their way out of the vents, getting lost a couple of times. Beads of sweat began to form on Lan’s head, would they make it out in time? There was one thing for sure, there was no way he was getting out of here without his friends in one piece. Making a few more turns, the group managed to find where they had entered, though not noticing the two guards who were placed there in anticipation of their arrival…  
One of the Darkloid guards grabbed ahold of Lan and Shane as they exited, the second one grabbing Sean and Chaud. The four struggled in their grips, yelling and screaming out to let go.

“Well, well… Who knew that we arrived here with only two, but when you try and escape we end up with four!” the first Darkloid stated, laughing as he stared at the males. “Oh Dark Mega will be very pleased to see you all.  
“Think again.” Protoman stated, bringing out his sword and slashing the legs off one of the darkloids before turning around and stabbing the other. “Come on let’s move!” The silver haired male stated as he turned to let Megaman and Bass out of the vents.  
The seven began to sprint as fast as their legs could carry them back to the Net Police Base, not slowing down for even a second as they ran from the blaring alarms that were going off behind them. Shane grabbed ahold of Lan’s arm, leading the group towards what looked to be an alley, ducking behind a dumpster as a few Darkloid soldiers raced past in search of them.  
‘Whew… That was way too close for comfort…” Sean huffed, leaning against the wall to try and catch his breath. “What’s up with you Shane? How did you know that this was here?”  
Shane took a moment to catch his breath, shaking his head. “Well… When you live on the streets for most of your life you learn a few tips and tricks.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Look… Lan, Chaud and Megaman all know the secret I have been keeping… And now I desire to share it with you…” He sighed, placing a hand on his stomach, closing his eyes for a moment. “The first one to claim me… Wasn’t Baryl… He was really the second to have sex with me.” Shane began as he spoke to Protoman, Sean and Bass.

“Wait what? Then who was the first one?” Bass questioned, staring at the Omega. “We don’t have all day so come on and spit it out!” the Gamma huffed, folding his arms.  
Shane glared at the male for a moment before turning towards Lan. “Well… It was Lan, he was the one who I bred with first…” He stated sighing lightly. “You guys cannot tell anyone, we are begging you…” Shane stared up at the three, biting his lip.  
Protoman sighed and rested a hand on the bridge of his nose. “Alright. I will agree on one condition. That you must destroy the emblem of your former team.” The red armored navi state as he held out the familiar Nebula emblem towards Shane.  
The Omega’s gaze faltered slightly, looking at the metal and glass object. He wasn’t planning on going back to Nebula… Yet at the same tome he felt as though if he did not do this, he would never truly be freed. “… Alright Protoman…” Shane stated, taking the emblem and propping it up against a drain pipe. He was a little upset that he didn’t have his guns on him, but a nearby stone was going to be enough to get the job done.

Raising the stone above his head, he threw the rock at the emblem, shattering the glass and breaking the metal frame of it, completely destroying it. He was free. Lan walked up to the Omega, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. Shane could only lean into the Beta, not wanting to stray too far from the older male.  
Sean let out a small huff, looking towards the two. “Come on, let’s just get home, we will need to get back before Baryl returns or else who knows how much trouble we will be in.” The grey haired male stated, turning towards the direction of their base, starting to head back, followed closely by Bass.  
“Shane, Megaman, are you going to be okay?” Chaud questioned, looking between the two.  
Megaman shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know Chaud, we will just have to find out for ourselves.” The navi stated, turning towards Lan. “We should get back, the sun is going down.” 

Lan nodded, turning towards Shane. “Come on, let’s get going before the Alphas get back to base, otherwise all hell will break loose.” He stated, beginning to follow the others with his arm around Shane.  
The Omega finally realized that with his action of smashing his emblem, he was no longer associated to Nebula… He truly was free. Shane leaned into Lan, smiling softly. “Lan… I… I’m free from them now…” he whispered, taking ahold of one of Lan’s hands tightly.  
The Beta was slightly shocked by the action, however gave in and brought the male closer. “I know Shane… I know…”


End file.
